Digo que te odeio
by Hanari
Summary: Porque o mundo me odeia? na verdade o mundo não me odeia, só o InuYasha me odeia. Quer dizer ele acha que eu odeio ele e por isso ele me odeia... Cara isso tá complicado.Primeira FIC. INUKAG SESSHYRIN T por causa do linguajar. Finalizada
1. Kissumunak

N/a: Oiee, bem essa é a minha primeira fic espero que vocês gostem... se gostarem deixem reviews e se não gostarem também deixem XD. Se quiserem podem mandar e-mails... juro que respondo a tudo e a todos. A fic é Inu/Kag (**nããõ? Tu jura?**), mas também tem Sesshy/Rin e Sang/Mir. ... Agora chega de enrolação... e vamos lá 3

**Capitulo I - **

**Kissumunak**

Homens, criaturas malignas com as quais nós mulheres não podemos viver sem...

Parece que quanto mais nós juramos amor eterno, mais eles nos maltratam. Isso é fato.

Bem... Se você chegou à conclusão de que eu sofri na mão de um homem e que por isso estou com uma tremenda dor de cotovelo... Parabéns você acertou, mas quem vive de passado é museu então vamos ao presente, e meu presente é um belo moreno, de cabelo prateado grande, olhos cor de mel, corpo malhado, sorriso encantador, enfim perfeito.

Ele se chama InuYasha, aí você me pergunta: InuYasha o ator? Nããão, esse vale bem mais. InuYasha Taisou, o sonho de consumo de varias mulheres, ele é vice-presidente da KissumunaK, o presidente é o Sesshomaru, o irmão dele. A KissumunaK para quem não sabe é uma das maiores produtoras de moda do mundo, nós só trabalhamos com o que há de mais lindo. Sim, eu disse, NÓS, já que eu sou uma das editoras-chefas, a outra é a Kanna. Mas voltando ao InuYasha...

Vocês deveriam ver a quantidade de cartas de mulheres que chegam, e no e-mail dele então nem se fala. Como eu sei de tudo isso? Fácil, a mais nova secretária do Sesshomaru é a Rin, ela vê e depois me conta, já que ela e a Sango são as minhas melhores amigas. Essa quantidade enorme de e-mails não é de se estranhar, ele é um conquistador nato, passa conversa em um monte de mulheres, e elas caem. Aí ele passa no máximo um mês com elas, depois ele termina com elas e elas ainda ficam morrendo de amores. Acredite são poucas as que não caem na conversa dele, ou que não recebem esse tipo de conversa, e adivinha? Eu sou uma dessas. A minha relação com o InuYasha seria a do tipo:

"DIGO QUE TE ODEIO PARA NÃO DIZER QUE TE AMO"

Se bem que eu não o amo. Dá para acreditar, eu e o InuYasha nos odiamos, ou pelo menos é isso que eu faço ele acreditar, que eu odeio ele, aí ele em contra-partida diz que me odeia e ficamos quites. Eu não o odeio de verdade, é só que eu não quero que ele jogue conversa fiada para cima de mim porque se não eu caio e se eu cair ele vai brincar comigo, como ele brinca com todas as mulheres, e depois me jogar fora, como ele joga todas as mulheres.

Vocês devem estar se perguntando quem é essa louca que está falando tudo isso, bem, meu nome é Kagome Higurashi, tenho 26 anos, sou bonita, pelo menos é o que os outros dizem, trabalho na KissumunaK como editora-chefa, eu sei que eu sou nova para assumir um cargo desses, mas como o Sesshomaru me disse:"Quem tem talento não precisa de idade". E como ele é o presidente eu imagino que ele esteja certo e que eu realmente tenha talento, ou bom gosto, tanto faz.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Bem aqui estou eu, de novo, na frente da Kissumunak, um prédio enorme. Respiro fundo e entro...

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

e...

-Kaaaaaa.

Minha querida e amada assistente grita do outro lado do saguão, será que ela sabe o que significa discrição?

-Olá Sango.

A Sango é uma boa garota, estressada às vezes, mas faz de tudo para que as coisas estejam prontas na hora certa. A Sango é morena de olhos pretos.

-Ka o senhor Sesshomaru já ligou pro seu ramal 2 vezes, ele quer uma reunião com a senhora e com o senhor InuYasha na hora do almoço, ele disse que quer o orçamento da ultima coleção, os papeis eu já preparei.

Enquanto ela falava nós fomos para o meu andar, no caso o 9.

-E a Kanna?

Ela também trabalha aqui então ela também tem que trabalhar ora bolas.

-Foi despedida mais cedo

Ahh sim ela foi despedida...

-O QUÊÊ?

Eles não podem ter feito isso comigo, ta certo que eu e ela não nos damos muito bem, mas despedirem ela é demais...

-O senhor InuYasha disse que mais tarde falava com você sobre isso.

-Ok.

Eles só podem estar brincando, e agora, eu vou fazer o serviço todo sozinha é?

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

É impressionante como o tempo passa depressa quando você não quer se encontrar numa reunião. Claro que se o almoço fosse só o Sesshomaru, a Rin, eu e a Sango a reunião ia ser otimamente produtiva, mas o InuYasha vai, e se ele vai a Kagura vai, a Kagura é a secretária dele e como não poderia ficar pior a namorada dele também vai querer ir, aí o Sesshomaru vai dizer que são reuniões de negócios e que ela não pode estar...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Cara! vou pensar seriamente em mudar de profissão, vou virar adivinha. Não é que eu adivinhei que a Kikyo ia ta aqui e bem eu estou sentada ao lado da Sango, o InuYasha e a Kagura estão na minha frente, a Rin está sentada ao lado do Sesshomaru e eles estão do meu lado. Do lado do InuYasha está o Kouga, nosso contador e o Jakotsu um dos nosso estilistas, acreditem ele é bom. E agora o melhor de tudo a Kikyo está em pé discutindo como Sesshomaru, só que eu acho que o Sesshomaru vai perder a paciência dele rapidinho.

-Porque não?

-É reunião de negócios Kikyo.

-Mas porque ela pode ficar?

A Kikyo está apontando para mim e isso é mal, sabe por quê? Simples: EU ODEIO, DETESTO, NÃO A SUPORTO, quer dizer ela e a Kagura, por quê? Porque elas ficam perto do InuYasha o dia todo. Ta certo que eu não sou nada dele e que nós vivemos discutindo na maioria do tempo, mas eu não quero nenhuma mulher muito atirada perto dele, não sei como ele não enjoa. Eu sei que parece que eu to afim dele, mas acreditem, eu não estou.

-Porque ela é nossa editora-chefa

-Mas a Kanna também é e ela não está aqui, sem contar que essazinha vai ficar dando em cima do Inu o tempo todo.

Agora ela pegou pesado... Mentira, mas eu quero brigar com ela e já arranjei uma desculpa.

-Kikyo eu não sei se você percebeu, mas você está sobrando aqui então faça o favor de nos contemplar com a falta da sua presença e dá próxima vez pense duas vezes antes de falar de mim, por que só por respeito a todos que estão aqui eu não vou dizer o que você merece escutar

Será que ela entendeu?... Coitada é tão burra as vezes.

-Ah claro que você me quer longe daqui, assim você pode paquerar o Inu sem ninguém para atrapalhar.

Eu não vou paquerar vou só olhar. Olhar não arranca pedaço. Eu me levantei e fui para frente dela.

-Kikyo você não confia em seu namorado?

Eu dei meu sorriso mais cínico e ela? E bem... ela está na minha frente e parece com raiva.

-Não com Vagabundas como você por perto

Esse momento deveria ser gravado: eu bati nela... sim isso mesmo, eu dei um belo tapa na cara dela e 'ta ficando vermelho eu acho que ela vai me bater, o rosto dela está muuuito vermelho.

-E dá próxima vez lave a boca antes de falar de mim e muito menos com características que só devem ser acrescentadas ao seu nome

Nessas horas nas ce toda a coragem que eu não tenho.

Essa cena também deveria ser gravada: A Kikyo ia me bater mas o InuYasha, Sim, O InuYasha segurou o baço dela... Aí que felicidade, o rosto dela ta vermelho de raiva e isso tudo porque o InuYasha me defendeu... Dá para crer ELE ME DEFENDEU, hoje eu não durmo.

-ME SOLTA INUYASHA, QUE FOI? VAI FICAR DEFENDENDO ELA É ?

A Kikyo já ta fazendo escândalo, e o InuYasha detesta escândalo e SIM SUA VACA ELE ME DEFENDEU.

-Se ele está defendendo ou não eu não sei, mas você começou agora Kikyo, por favor, se retire, nós precisamos fazer essa reunião e você está nos atrapalhando

O Sesshomaru falou e depois deu um olhar que eu realmente não queria ser ela se eu pudesse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu não acredito que eu realmente vou fazer isso. Eu to na frente da sala do InuYasha prestes a agradecer. O resto do almoço foi tranqüilo, ai quando finalmente eu voltei para a minha sala a Sango me lembrou de duas coisas...

Eu não agradeci a ele. Ta certo que eu não pedi defesa, mas ele me defendeu e por isso ele merece um "obrigada".

Ele ainda tem que me explicar porque a Kanna foi despedida.

Eu não estou afim de entrar lá, deve ter outro jeito de resolver isso... ahh claro já sei!

-Rin, me empresta seu PC um minutinho?

-Ta, mas para quê?

-Eu já te conto. Ah Rin, hoje a Sango vai dormir lá no meu apê, porque você não vai também?

Eu perguntei já sentada na cadeira dela e abrindo o Word.

-Ahh... não vai dar eu tenho que... que... Checar uns papeis com o Sesshomaru. –

A Rin mente muito mal! Eu já disse que eu acho que ela e o Sesshomaru fazem um casal muito bonito, na verdade eu acho que ta rolando alguma coisa entre eles.

-Pode ir Rin, nós podemos ver esses papeis amanhã a noite

Eu não disse! O Sesshomaru saiu da sala do InuYasha e passou pela gente e quando ele disse isso a Rin ficou vermelha feito um pimentão.

-Ah Kagome! O InuYasha disse que precisa falar com você. Ele ligou para a Sango e ela já deve estar subindo

Ele disse para mim.

-Ok, Obrigada Sesshomaru.

Eu só o chamo de Seshomaru mesmo. E lá se foi meu plano, eu ia mandar um e-mail para o InuYasha agradecendo, mas agora já era.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o------0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Tic-tac... tic-tac...tic-tac... será que a merda to relógio não tem outro barulho melhor para fazer não! Eu to às 2h... Mentira só faz 3 min. Que eu estou sentada na desgraçada da cadeira da sala do InuYasha, e o fresco disse que só vai começar a falar quando a Sango chegar... Filho da...

-Aíi desculpa a demora.

-Tudo bem Sango.

-Da próxima que você for demorar assim me avisa.

-Que mal-humor Kagome.

-Vai catar coquinho InuYasha.

-Esse é o seu serviço...

-CHEGA OS DOIS.

A Sango me dá medo as vezes.

-Vamos ao que interessa.

-Porque a Kanna foi demitida?

-Não é isso que interessa...

-Interessa sim, agora eu estou sozinha no trabalho.

-Problema seu

- KAGOME E INUYASHA CALEM A BOCA. QUE MERDA, SERÁ QUE VOCÊS NÃO PODEM FICAR 3MIN. EM UMA CONVERSA CIVILIZADA SEM DISCUTIR.

-Foi ela que começou.

-POUCO ME IMPORTA QUEM COMEÇOU, EU ESTOU CHEIA DE TAREFA E IRIA AGRADECER SE VOCÊ PARASSEM DE BRIGAR POR DOIS MINUTOS.

Depois dessa eu calo.

– Agora pode continuar InuYasha.

-Bem, voltando ao que in.te.res.sa. Kagome e Sango vocês vão comigo, Sesshomaru e Rin na próxima semana para New York.

-QUÊÊ?

Eu já disse que morro de medo de avião.

-A Ka tem medo de avião.

-Que pena... se você quiser eu te protejo.

Ele deu aquele sorriso lindo... cafajeste, cachorro, gay... ta ele não é gay.

-Fique com a proteção para você.

-Você já terminou?

-Sim.

-Ótimo então já vou.

-Eu também já vou

Não iria ser muito instrutivo eu ficar só com ele.

-Ka você já agradeceu a ele?

Eu odeio a Sango. Eu odeio a Sango. Eu odeio a Sango. Eu odeio a Sango. Eu odeio a Sango. Ahh... eu já disse que eu odeio a Sango?

-Não.

-Então volte e agradeça.

E lá vou eu volta para a sala do idiota...

Toc toc...

Porque as portas fazem esse barulho quando a gente toca?

Bem, isso não interessa.

-Entre

Eu entrei

-Kagome?

-Não sua avó!

-To ocupado vó, volte outra hora.

-Deixa de ser chato, eu tenho que te dizer um negoço.

-Diga.

-É... É... Euqueroagradecerporvocêterseguradoaasuadetestaveleodiadanamoradaquandoelaiamebater

Caraca, nem eu sabia que tinha tanto fôlego.

-Ta agora fala a minha língua.

-Obrigada

-Tá vendo... Não foi tão difícil foi?

-Imbecil

-Idiota

-Criança

-Baixinha

-EU NÃO SOU BAIXINHA

-Para mim é!

-Você tem 1,77, para você todo mundo é baixo. Até a fresca da Kikyo.

-O que você disse?

Ui será que ele ficou com raiva, mas ela é fresca mesmo.

-Ops! Mas ela é fresca mesmo.

-Não mais do que você.

-Não me compare a ela.

-Claro que não, isso é errado, principalmente porque ela é mais bonita que você.

-Repita.

-Se você largar o meu relógio eu repito.

Ah é... Sabe aquele relógio que estava me incomodando? Pois é! Ele Agora esta quase espatifado, porque eu to afim de quebra-lo na cabeça do InuYasha.

-Ta.

É mais eu não posso quebrar na cabeça dele, seria uma perda muito grande, das duas coisas.


	2. AviãoMedo

N/A: Oláá, bem finalmente o segundo capitulo. Eu não demorei, demorei? Eu quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews, e peço que deixem mais, isso me ajuda muito, sério. Eu não achei que o capitulo ficou tão bom, mas serve né? Me digam se ficou bom ou não! É que parece que minha criatividade resolveu tirar férias sem me pedir, alem do mais eu tive muitas e muitas provas essa semana XD. Ah eu esqueci de agradecer a Uchiha Kyu, pois o nome da fic é criação dela, e ela é ela que usa essa frase XD. Então valeu Kyu 3. Bem podem começar a ler. Boa leitura.

**Capitulo II**

**Avião**

Eu não acredito que eu já estou aqui. Sabe aquela teoria de que o tempo é relativo... Pois bem, eu estou começando a acreditar que ela é verdadeira. Já se passaram duas semanas e eu estou dentro do maldito avião. E pior eu to morrendo de medo. De acordo com a Sango o pior já passou que foi a decolagem e ela também disse que a empresa é segura, apesar de eu nunca ter ouvido falar nela. Eu estou viajando pela Delta Airline. Agora digam como as pessoas conseguem manter a calma como o InuYasha, que está dormindo ao lado da Kagura no banco de trás, ou como a Rin que está checando uns papeis junto com o Sesshomaru. Eu nem queria ter vindo, juro que eu fui obrigada. Dá para acreditar a Sango e o InuYasha me obrigaram a entrar no avião, do InuYasha eu já esperava isso, mas a Sango é minha amiga, ela devia me apoiar, não é? Mas nããão, quando eu me agarrei no corrimão do corredor onde a mulher tava checando os passaportes e os vistos americanos, o InuYasha me puxou, mas eu não larguei, mas a Sango sabe que eu tenho cócegas na barriga e o que ela fez? Cócegas na minha barriga, aí eu acabei soltando e o InuYasha me segurou os dois baços e me carregou para dentro do avião. Vocês devem estar se perguntando como eu tenho medo de avião e tenho um passaporte com um visto americano. A infeliz da Sango me fez o favor de conseguir tudo isso em menos de duas semanas. Ta certo que o voou é de primeira classe, com direito a tudo: TV passando filmes recentes, comida a hora que quiser, bancos de dois, cadeiras que deitam, cobertores, travesseiros, estação de radio e fones, hidratante, aquela coisa vermelha que fica em cima dos olhos e mais um monte de coisa. Mas mesmo assim eu estou com medo... Talvez se eu dormir. Isso eu vou dormir.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**2 horas depois...**

Aí que fome... será que a gente já chegou.

-AHHHH SOCORRO – O avião começou a chacoalhar, aí merlin eu vou morrer agora, bem que eu sabia.

-SOCORRO SANGOOO – Eu agarrei o baço da sango, mas eu não me lembro da Sango ser tão musculosa e porque ta todo mundo ta olhando para mim? Vocês vão morrer e ficam com essa caras?

-Kagome sério, você tem problemas mentais, não é? – O InuYasha

Olhou para mim. Peraí desde quando o InuYasha está do meu lado, e eu ainda estou agarrado no braço dele.

-AHH O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?

-Kagome para de gritar caramba. A Kagura não estava me deixando dormir e eu troquei de lugar com a Sango, mesmo contra a minha vontade.

-Ahhhh – O avião chacoalhou mais uma vez e eu me agarrei mais no braço dele. Que foi? Ele é forte e lá no fundo, fundo mesmo e põe fundo nisso talvez eu me sinta um pouquinho mais protegida, mas é muito pouco.

-Kagome você nunca viajou de avião, não foi?  
-Adivinha?

-Tá, mas o pior já passou, então posso saber por que você segurando meu braço.

-A gente vai morrer InuYasha – Eu falo quase chorando no braço dele.

-Kagome é só uma turbulência.

-É o fim do mundo isso sim.

-O fim do mundo é ter que ficar aqui tendo que te escutar. Fala sério eu vou lá sentar com os outros passageiros.

-InuYashaaaaa.

Eu fiz manha, todo homem se derrete com manha.

-Que é?

Correção QUASE todos os homens se derrete com manha.

-Eu to com medo.

-E eu com isso?

-Ah InuYasha deixa de ser chato, eu prometo que fico calada.

É melhor está com ele do que sozinha, vai que esse avião cai pelo menos eu vou ter alguém para me segurar.

-Promete?

-Uhum

-Ok

Ele se sentou de novo. Agora vem o pior meu medo ta ficando pior agora que eu não posso gritar. Ah já sei vou escutar música. Umm vejamos,

Estação 1.

Filme... Não.

Estação 2.

Filme em espanhol... Não to afim

Estação 3.

Clássica... Não

Estação 4.

HipHop... Não to afim

Estação 5.

**Come to believe that I better not leave**

(Foi acreditado que é melhor eu não partir )

**Before I get my chance to ride**

(Antes de receber minha chance de andar)

**When it's killing me**

(Quando isso está me matando)  
**What do I really need**

(Quando eu realmente precisarei de)

**All that I need to look inside**

(Tudo o que necessito para olhar por dentro)

**Hey oh listen what I say oh**

Hey oh escute o que eu digo oh)

**Come back and**

Retorne)

**Hey oh look at what I say oh**

Hey oh escute o que eu digo oh )

Não é a sétima maravilha, mas serve...

-Que música será essa?

Eu falei baixo eu juro, mas a culpa não é minha se ele tem ouvidos de cachorro.

-Qual parte da sua promessa você não entendeu?

-Desculpa...

-Snow (hey oh)

-O que?

-O nome da música é Snow (hey oh).

-Ahh ta obrigada

Ele mudou para mesma estação que a minha e ouviu a música.

-Você gosta dessa música desde quando?

-Para falar a verdade eu a escutei pela primeira vez agora.

-Ahh bem que eu imaginei, você não tem gosto para música.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?

-Que você não escuta música boa, de classe, algo de nível.

-Tá me chamando de baixo nível é?

Quem ele pensa que é? só porque tem um sorriso que mostra os 32 dentes brancos e limpos, ele acha que tem classe é?

-Na verdade não, mas já que você falou pode ser que sim.

-REPITA

-Você tem baixo nível

-Pelo menos eu não namoro com uma anorexica, fresca que me torra a paciência o dia todo.

-Nem eu

-Não, e a Kikyou?

Ta vendo porque todos os homens são cachorros. Ele mal viajou e já se esqueceu dela.

-Isso não é da sua conta.

-Que foi InuYasha? Ela te botou gaia foi?

-Vai torrar a paciência de outro.

-Não, agora eu quero saber

-Pois vai continuar querendo. Eu não falo nada.

-Já sei, ela te pegou no flagra botando chifre nela.

-Kagome, qual parte do "eu não vou abrir a boca" você não entendeu?

-A parte do "eu to querendo saber"

-Pra que?

-Não é da sua conta

-Logo agora que eu estava pensando em contar, mas como você disse que não é da minha conta, então não tem para que eu contar.

-Ahh conta logo

-Diga

-É que eu... eu... eu vi ela chorando e fiquei preocupada.

É lógico que isso é a maior mentira do século, primeiro eu não vi a Kikyou chorando e depois mesmo que eu tivesse visto eu duvido muito que eu ia sentir pena. Ah não ser que o InuYasha tivesse posto ponta nela. Eu já passei por isso e eu sei como é.

-Ta vou fingir que acredito.

-Eu já dei o motivo, e pouco me importa se você acredita ou não, mas agora me conta.

-Porque eu deveria?

-INUYASHA VOCÊ ME PDIU UM MOTIVO E EU DEI, AGORA ME RESPONDA

-Ta, ta. Eu cansei do ciúme dela e também porque eu ia viajar.

-O que tem a viagem com isso?

Que foi? Eu sou curiosa sim.

-Estamos em New York e eu não podia garantir que não ia trair ela, e como eu sou contra traições eu preferi terminar.

-Ahh ta.

Que fofo, o InuYasha é contra traições.

-Mas isso não significa que eu queira ficar com você, mesmo que você de em cima de mim.

-COMO É QUE É? NEM QUE VOCÊ FOSSE O ULTIMO HOMEM DA TERRA.

-Vai dizer que você não me quer?

-CLARO, OBVIO QUE EU NÃO TE QUERO.

As pessoas voltaram a olhar para mim. Que foi? Vão cuidar das suas vidas?

-E o que você faria se eu te beijasse.

-VOCÊ NÃO SERIA CAPAZ.

-Não é?

-INUYASHA SE VOCÊ SE APROXIMAR MAIS UM POUCO EU JURO COMO VOCÊ NÃO VAI TER MAIS DESCENDENTES.

-KAGOME E INUYASHA

Sango gritou colocando a cabeça por cima da minha cadeira.

-Sim Sango

A gente respondeu em coral. InuYasha sem criatividade.

-Eu estou tentando dormir assim como o resto do avião, então me façam o favor de calarem suas bocas.

-Mas eu não fiz nada.

Ah não claro que não fez. O InuYasha é santo agora.

-InuYasha ignore a Kagome...

-Hey!

-E Kagome ignore o InuYasha

-Feh!

-E o primeiro que der um piu, vai ter que se ver comigo, en.ten.di.do?

-Sim senhor

Eu bati continência, afinal a Sango ta parecendo um general.

-Que seja.

InuYasha se virou para o outro lado e foi dormir. Ah que ótimo o InuYasha estava me distraindo e eu tinha me esquecido do avião, mas agora eu to com medo de novooooo.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Ah que lindooo

Sabem onde eu estou agora? Na janela do quarto 1804 do hotel Westin. É tão lindo daqui. Dá para ver a entrada do Museu Madame Tussauds ou se preferirem podem chamar de museu de cera. E sabe qual é o melhor? Bem pertinho daqui tem um McDonald's.

-Ka vá se arrumar.

-Porque Rin?

A Rin está no meu quarto. A pobre da Sango teve que dividir o quarto com a Kagura. Aqui tem duas camas de casal e o banheiro tem banheira, tem frigobar, TV, Som com entrada para Ipod.

-O Sesshomaru disse que a gente vai dar uma volta na ilha Manhattan

Ah é eu nem disse o Hotel Westin fica na ilha de Manhattan. Aqui é perto de tudo e logo embaixo do hotel tem uma lanchonete a EuroPan, que eu que não sou besta já andei comprando umas besteiras.

Ta eu to parecendo uma abestalhada que nunca foi a NY, mas eu nunca tinha vindo mesmo. Ah eu nem disse como foi o final da viagem, bem podemos dizer que se resumiu a mim e o InuYasha dormindo até a hora do pouso. O coitado do braço do InuYasha ainda deve ta com as marcás das minhas unhas, eu apertei tanto quando o avião tava pousando.

Logo que o avião pousou a gente veio para a ilha de Manhattan. O InuYasha e o Sesshomaru deixaram a gente aqui no hotel e os desgraçados foram para um apartamento, que eles tem aqui. A Rin me disse que o apartamento fica de frente ao central park.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ah finalmente meu quarto! Eu to tão cansada. Só quero um bom banho e cama! Se vocês estão pensando que eu andei por vários lugares e por isso estou cansada, se enganaram. O InuYasha tinha vindo pegar a gente de carro, mas o Sesshomaru recebeu uma ligação e ele e o InuYasha tiveram que sair.

O Sesshomaru deixou um celular com a Rin, para entrar em contato se fosse necessário. Alias dá para crê que o InuYasha me disse que não me dava um celular porque do jeito que eu sou eu ia acabar quebrando? Mas é claro que da para crer, nós estamos falando do InuYasha o ser mais grosso e indelicado da face da terra, e também o mais lindo.

Ahh que ótimo o meu cansaço já está começando a interferir na minha sanidade mental, uma hora eu falo mal dele e 5 segundos depois eu já estou falando bem. Sim mais continuando, o InuYasha e o sesshomaru saíram e deixaram a gente num shopping, até que ele era bom, mas nem deu para curtir porque em menos de 5 minutos o Sesshomaru ligou avisando que ia pegar. E o resto da minha tarde se resumiu a trabalho.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ai como eu amo essa banheira, da para relaxar bem aqui. Eu já falei que cada quarto tem campanhia? Não? Pois bem, cada quarto tem campanhia, mas parece que tem um jegue na porta que ainda não se deu conta disso. Eu podia mandar a Rin abrir a porta, mas ela não esta, ela preferiu ficar organizando uns papeis com o Sesshomaru.

-ONE MOMENT PLEASE

Eu tive que gritar pois tão quase derrubando a porta de tanto bater,

O InuYasha esta parado de frente a minha porta me olhando bem estranho. Será que é porque eu estou de roupão?

-Que roupa é essa Kagome?

-Um roupão, não deu para notar.

-Deu sim

Ela ta sorrindo estranho. OK ta me dando medo.

-O que você quer InuYasha, me pedir para sair com você de noite?

-Ahh, por favor, Kagome, nem que você fosse a Kikyou.

-Olha se for para me insultar de meia volta

Eu ia fechar porta mais ele não deixou. Juro como ele é mais forte.

-Me deixa entrar que eu falo.

-Ah não, você pode falar daí mesmo.

-Não

O InuYasha entrou no meu quarto a força.

-Grosso

-A qual é Kagome, eu não to afim de discutir agora.

-Então diga logo o que quer e vá embora.

-O seguinte, o Sesshomaru e a Rin vão sair para jantar.

-Tá e eu com isso.

-E daí que você pretende comer onde?

-Sei não, na verdade eu to querendo dormir.

-Olha tem uma casa de boate aqui perto, eu chamei a Sango, a Kagura e dois amigos meus. Ai a Sango pediu para mim vir aqui te chamar.

-Então você veio aqui me convidar para sair?

-A Sango que mandou. Juro que não queria

-INUYASHA

-Que foi?

-Você ia me deixar morrer de fome.

-Na verdade, sim.

-CACHORRO

-Olha quem fala

-Como é que é?

Eu subi em cima da cama para poder ficar mais alta que ele.

-Kagome, eu acho que você devia começar a se arrumar, quem sabe assim você não arruma um namorado. Você esta precisando urgentemente de uma, para ver se desestressa. Se bem que eu acho que nem com todo o tempo do mundo você iria conseguir.

-INUYASHA SEU DESGRAÇADO

Eu peguei a primeira coisa que eu vi e joguei contra ele. Era um travesseiro.

-Hhuahsuahauhuaha

O InuYasha ta sentado no chão, com travesseiro na mão,

-Kagome

-Sim?

-Você ta ferrada.

Ai meu merlin socorro. O InuYasha jogou o travesseiro em mim.

-Lero-lero não me p...

Eu tinha desviado do travesseiro, mas ele me acertou com outro.

-E agora Ka-chan

Ele deu aquele sorriso cínico dele.

-HOUSEKEEPING, Oh I'm so sorry!

A camareira tinha entrado no quarto, ela arregalou os olhos e saiu.

Mas também eu acho que não é todo dia que ela entra em um quarto e encontra uma mulher em cima de uma cama, armada com dois travesseiros. E um homem em pé, no chão, prestes a pular em cima de mim. Peraí eu disse prestes a pular em cima de mim?

-Ahh socorooo! Help me please.

N/A: E aí gostaram? Sim? Não?

Agradecimento a:

Cassia-chan

Ayaa-chan

Roberta22

Kagome Juju Assis

Nah Higurashi

Obrigada pelas reviews! E Kyu, obrigada de novo. XD


	3. Gesso

N/A: Olá, como estão? Bem aí está mais um capitulo da FF. Obrigada pelos reviews, podem deixar mais. Eles me empolgam XD Agora falando sério, eu acho que o próximo capitulo vai demorar um pouco para ficar pronto, o motivo é que sinceramente eu achei que esse capitulo ficou muuuito fraco e até eu escrever alguma coisa que preste eu não vou postar. Eu prezo muito pela qualidade da FF e não quero postar qualquer porcaria. Alias foi uma conquista esse cap. ter ficado pronto hoje. Começando que eu comecei a semana gripada, na quarta eu tive prova de química e passei a segunda e a terça estudando. E como ninguém é de ferro na quarta eu fui no centro da cidade olhar meus novos óculos e um sapato e depois direto para a academia, com direito a musculação e Kickboxe e Moitai na aula de combat, isso resultou que na quinta eu quase não fui pro colégio por que não conseguia andar de tanto que minhas pernas doíam XD. Mas o fato é que eu consegui treminar, apesar de fraco. Me digam o que acharam, vai ser legal saber a opnião de vocês. D

**Capitulo III**

**Gesso**

Ai que dor de cabeça. Nossa, que horas são?

-Aiiii

Eu tentei me levanatar. Sim eu disse, eu TENTEI, mas não consegui tem alguma coisa segurando minha perna.

-É melhor você continuar deitada

O que é isso? Minha consciência? Porque era só o que faltava minha consciência ter a voz do InuYasha. Ahh não, o InuYasha não.

-AHHH O QUE VOCÊ ESTA FAZENDO AQUI?

Eu puxei todo o lençol para cima de mim.

-Cuidando de você?

Ai como eu odeio quando ele usa esse tom de não-parece-obvio-o-bastante.

-Há-há-há InuYasha no dia em que você perder seu precioso e amado tempo cuidando de mim, eu danço a macarena de cabeça para baixo com uma melancia no pescoço em plena 4ª avenida.

-Pois pode ir começando a ensaiar

-Ah fala serio InuYasha.

-Kagome você uma teoria melhor sobre o que eu estou fazendo aqui?

-Ahh... bem... você pode é.. não.

Ok agora ele me pegou. Mas que saco ainda tem uma coisa prendendo minha perna. Sabe o que é uma boa, é eu ver o que danado está rendendo minha perna.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh InuYasha me responde três coisas?

-Pergunte.

-1º porque eu estou com a perna engessada? 2º porque minha cabeça ta doendo e 3º PORQUE EU ESTOU DE BABYDOLL E VOCÊ ESTÁ NO QUARTO?

-Ah qual é Kagome, eu já te vi de roupão, que é bem pior.

O pior é que é verdade.

-Tá, mas você ainda não respondeu as minhas outras duas perguntas!

-Você não lembra?

-Hãã, deixa eu pensar, eu estou te perguntando então eu acho que é isso. É obviu que eu não lembro.

-A sua dor de cabeça deve ter a ver com isso.

-InuYasha para de enrolar e me fala logo.

-Do que você lembra?

-De nada, talvez.

O meu "talvez" foi irônico e eu espero que ele tenha se ligado.

-Bem então eu vou começar pelo começo

-É bom né!

-Quando eu vim te pegar você já estava meio bêbada...

-Não, não disso eu lembro. Quando você saiu...

-Fui expulso. Kagome você me expulsou do seu quarto.

-Quando você S.A.I.U. do meu quarto eu fui me arrumar, mas ai eu fiquei com dor de cabeça e sai para comprar um remédio. Ài quando eu tomei, com pouco tempo depois eu fiquei meio grogue. Aí você veio me pegar e depois o que aconteceu?

-Nós chegamos ao restaurante e eu te apresentei o Miroku e ao Houjo, até tudo bem. Depois que a gente comeu o Houjo foi dançar com você.

-Ahhh agora eu lembro. Eu e o Houjo fomos dançar depois você me chamou e me apresentou o... Bankotsu, não é?

-Você sabe que é! Aí você disse que precisava de ar e atravessou a rua, feito uma louca e foi atropelada, mas ainda bem que a pancada foi leve e só foi preciso engessar a perna.

O InuYasha ficou tão sério de repente. Será que ele sabe? Nããão, só quem sabe sou eu, a Sango e a Rin. E a Sango não ia contar. Ah desculpa! Eu me esqueci de contar. O Bankotsu foi cara que me traiu. Não pensem que eu fui pegar um ar, porque eu ainda gosto dele não viu? Foi só que eu descobri que ele é um dos nossos fornecedores daqui de New York.

-Mas até ontem eu estava com uma calça jeans e uma bata verde. Posso saber por que agora eu estou de babydoll rosa?

-A Rin trocou sua roupa. Coitada ficou tão preocupada com você.

-Falando nela, cadê ela?

-Tomando café da manhã com o Sesshomaru, a Sango e o Miroku. Agora eles dois só vivem grudaos.

O InuYasha soltou um risinho de duplo sentindo, ou seja, ele pensa igual a mim. A Rin e o Sesshomaru devem estar tendo um... um... não é bem um "caso", porque se fosse a Rin ia me contar.

-Err... InuYasha?

-Oi?

-O que você quis dizer com "Você sabe que é"?

-Kagome...

-InuYashaa

O InuYasha não pode concluir porque a Sango, a Rin, o Miroku e o Sesshomaru invadiram meu quarto.

-Ka que bom que você acordou

A Rin pulou em cima de mim.

-Ai

Digamos que ela pulou bem em cima da minha perna.

-Ai desculpa Ka.

-Nada não.

-Eu fiquei preocupada.

-Eu também, o que deu em você sua maluca? Não te ensinaram que se deve olhar pros dois lados antes de atravessar a rua, não?

-Errr.

Eu sorri amarelo. A Sango é tão delicada ás vezes.

-Senhorita Kagome, é muito bom saber que a senhorita está se recuperando.

Eu tenho certeza de que eu estou vermelha. E não sou só eu, o InuYasha e a Sango também estão. E a Rin, bem, ela e o Sesshomaru estão com uma gota enorme na cabeça. O porque disso é que o Miroku tentou passar a mão em mim, aí eu tentei me defender, mas não consegui. Então a Sango fez o favor de bater nele. E agora o InuYasha está com o pé em cima dele, que está deitado no chão. E sim isso é uma situação bem estranha.

-Sim Sango o que você ia me dizer?

O InuYasha está fingindo que não está fazendo nada. Cínico. Mas bem que o Miroku merece.

-Ah é mesmo, você vai ter que ficar aqui, pelo menos até a hora do almoço.

-Porque?

Ai que lindo. O InuYasha fez aqueles olhinhos.

-A Kikyou diz que faz questão de vê-lo. Ela foi até o seu apê.

Ahh não aquela anorexia de novo não.

-O que ela ta fazendo aqui?

-O que você acha Ka? É obvio que ela veio atrás do InuYasha. O que você acha que ele estava fazendo aqui?

-Nâo sei. InuYasha o que você está fazendo aqui?

Bem que eu sabia que ele não ia cuidar de mim, assim do nada.

-Err...

-Ah Kagome ele está fugindo da Kikyou que veio para cá. Ela ligou para ele e ele desligou o celular. Agora ela deve estar tomando café da manhã com a amargurada da Kagura. O que você acha que ele estava fazendo aqui? Cuidando de você?

Para falar a verdade sim

-Nããão, claro que não. Ninguém seria idiota o suficiente para achar isso

A não ser eu é claro.

-Rin, precisamos ir.

Foi o Sesshomaru que falou, e esse sorriso no rosto da Rin não me engana.

-Umm. Certo Sesshomaru.

A Rin sorriu, mas isso não é o estranho, já que ela sorri com qualquer coisa. O estranho foi ela ter o chamado só de Sesshomaru, normalmenete ela chama ele de Senhor Sesshomaru. Umm Rim o que você andou aprontando e não me contou?

-Tchau Ka. InuYasha cuide bem dela.

A Rin me deu um beijo na bochecha e ia sair, mas eu segurei a mão dela.

-Rin de que horas você volta?

-Não sei. Sesshomaru?

-De duas da tarde ela já deve estar de volta

- Ok.

-Eu também já vou

-Ah não Sango, você vai me deixar com o InuYasha?

-Vou, depois eu volto para recolher os corpos.

-A senhorita Sango tem algum plano em mente para esta linda manhã?

Eu queria saber de onde o Miroku tira essas frases tão... tão... a não sei como explicar.

-Na verdade sim

A Sango é malvada.

-Gostaria de companhia?

-Claro

A Sango andou bebendo foi. Só pode ser para ela aceitar sair com o Miroku.

-Aonde vocês vão Sango?

-Ao Shopping. Não se preocupe eu vou trazer algo para você?

Agora to com pena do Miroku. Eu não desejo isso nem para o meu pior inimigo: " Ter que sair com a Sango num shopping para fazer compras".

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Já faz meia hora que o Miroku e a Sango saíram, e já faz meia-hora que eu estou deitada na cama, alternando entre olhara para a TV e olha para o InuYasha, que a dez minutos está na mesma pagina. Isso é tãããããão chato.

-La ra la ra. The smell of your skin lingers on me now. You're probably on your flight back to your hometow.

-Kagome

-Siim?

-Para de cantar, se você não me notou estou trabalhando.

-E também está no meu quarto e como o quarto é meu eu posso cantar quando eu quiser.

-Se eu tivesse outra opção eu não estria aqui

-Mas você tem. Sair do meu quarto e correr o risco de encontrar a sua ex-namorada com a anorexia em estado avançado, porque você terminou com ela.

-Há há há muito engraçada você. Agora cala a boca porque eu preciso adiantar o serviço. Amanhã eu vou viajar e tenho que deixar isso organizado.

-Porque você também não me deixa adiantar o serviço?

-Só se for para o Sango me matar, por que você não descansou.

-Mas isso aqui ta uma saco.

-Problema seu.

-Seu chato

Eu joguei um travesseiro nele... e bem ele desviou, mas os papeis foram acertados em cheio e se espalharam.

-KA.GO.ME

Eu já disse como o InuYasha fica bem de vermelho?

-Eu?

Só que eu preferira que o vermelho ficasse só na camisa e não no rosto como está agora

-Você tem noção do que acabou de fazer?

-Ah deixe-me pensar... Eu espalhei todos os seus papeis?

-Os papeis que eu estava te agora olhando e organizando.

-Ah que pena.

-EU VOU TE MATAR SUA PIRRALHA.

-PIRRALHA É A...

-NEM OUSE METER MINHA MÃE NO MEIO

-E SE EU METER ELA NO MEIO O QUE VOCÊ PRETENDE FAZER?

-Ah Kagome vai ver se eu to no inferno e aproveita e fica por lá. Eu tenho trabalho para fazer e não posso ficar discutindo com você.

-Ah InuYasha, vem cá que eu te ajudo.

Não pesem que eu estou sendo legal com ele. Eu apenas estou tentando ver se ele termina com esse trabalho o mais rápido possível assim eu vou poder torrar mais a paciência dele.

-Você me ajudar?

-Sim porque? Está duvidando d minha capacidade?

-Nããão que isso. É só que o meu trabalho é com dinheiro e investimentos e isso não é da sua área.

-Ah InuYasha deixa de ser chato.

O InuYasha jogou todos os papeis em cima da cama e nós começamos a organizar tudo. 

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

A aquela cena devia ser gravada. Todo mundo precisava ter visto o rosto da Sango e da Rin ao abrirem a porta e verem o InuYasha deitado dormindo do meu lado e uma pilha de papel na cabeceira. A primeira reação da Sango foi chamar querer chamar um médico depois ela avançou em cima do InuYasha para ver se ele não tinha morrido.

Claro que não aconteceu nada, apenas eu ajudei o InuYasha, mas quando já estava perto de terminar o InuYasha acabou cochilando e eu terminei sozinha. Depois que as meninas chegaram o Sesshomaru e o Miroku levaram o InuYasha. Agora Sango foi comprar alguma coisa para a gente comer enquanto a Rin toma banho.

-Pronto chegueiii

Sango avisou de um modo completamente discreto.

-Você comprou o que eu pedi?

-Sim

-Venham para cá. As duas eu quero informações.

-Hã?

Sango sentou do meu lado e Rin saiu do banheiro de roupão.

-Vamos Rin pode começar a contar.

-Con-contar o que?

A Rin está vermelha, ou seja, ela esta me escondendo algo.

-Rin, você está nos escondendo algo?

Sango falou com aquela voz ameaçadora.

-Nã-não

-Você não me engana Rin. Eu sei que entre você e o Sesshomaru está rolando alguma coisa.

-É pode começar a contar.

-E-eu não sei se devo.

-RIN!

-Tá bom eu conto.

-Espera, antes Sango me passe o chocolate.

-Toma. Agora Rin pode começar a contar.

-Bem...

A Rin está encarando uma manchinha no lençol, se ela está esperando que dali surja um buraco é melhor esperar sentada.

-Não enrola

-Tá, aconteceu que o Sesshomaru me beijou.

-QUE?

-Ah cala a boca Kagome, deixa ela contar.

-Ontem quando a gente chegou, ele me chamou para jantar depois que a gente deixasse os papeis no apartamento dele. Nós fomos, jantamos e ele veio me deixar aqui no hotel. Quando a cheguei no quarto meu cartão não quis pegar e meu inglês não é tão bom a ponto de eu consegui pedir um novo cartão. Ai eu liguei pro Sesshomaru e ele voltou e pediu um novo cartão para mim. Aí a gente subiu, no elevador um homem começou a falar comigo, ele perguntou de onde eu era? Se eu tava passeando? Essas coisas, mas depois o homem disse algo que eu não entendi, mas o Sesshomaru entendeu e respondeu...

----- FIC POV'S-----

O silencio um tanto quanto constrangedor tomou o local. Rin olhou rapidamente para Sesshomaru, que tinha uma expressão tranqüila, como se nada tivesse acontecido.Os números vermelhos, formaram o numero 16 e o elevador parou. O homem que estava dentro do elevador saiu, deixado Sesshomaru e Rin sozinhos.

-Senhor Sesshomaru?

-Sim Rin?

-O que o Senhor disse para aquele homem?

-Não interessa.

Rin olhou para os seus pés, como se aquilo fosse à coisa mais interessante do mundo. Novamente o silencio constrangedor tomou o local. Sesshomaru soltou um suspiro de impaciência e novamente as portas foram abertas. Rin saiu de lá e Sesshomaru a seguiu até a porta do quarto dela.

-Você quer mesmo saber? – Sesshomaru perguntou quebrando o silêncio. Rin parou e se virou encarando os olhos dourados de Sesshomaru.

-Sim – Ela abriu a porta, mas não entrou.

-Eu disse que você já tinha companhia – Sesshomaru não desviava o olhar dela.

-Como?

-O homem perguntou se queria ir jantar com ele e eu disse que você já tinha companhia.

Rin ficou encarando os olhos dele e as batidas do seu coração começaram a acelerar. Já fazia algum tempo que ela reparava em Sesshomaru mais do que o normal, mas nunca pensou que pudesse acontecer algo.

-E eu tenho?

-Depende de você – Sesshomaru se aproximou dela, deixando uma distancia perigosa entre eles.

Rin fechou os olhos e Sesshomaru deixou escapar um sorriso de satisfação. Ela levantou o rosto dela delicadamente e a beijou. Uma mão dele estava no rosto dela e a outra na cintura. A mão que estava no rosto dela escorregou pelas costas dela e foi para no outro lado da cintura dela. As mãos de Rin subiram, com um certo receio, pra o pescoço dele e ela abriu os lábios permitindo que ele aprofundasse o beijo. Sesshomaru abraçou ela e continuou a beija-la até que a falta de ar fosse maior e eles tivessem que se separar.

Rin continuou com os olhos fechados, estava com vergonha, e sabia que ele estava olhando para ela. Sesshomaru pareceu adivinhar os pensamentos dela e acariciou a face dela. Aos poucos Rin abriu os olhos e ficou vermelha ao ver os olhos de Sesshomaru a encarando.

-É melhor você ir dormir, amanhã irei passar aqui cedo.

-Certo. Boa noite Senhor Sesshomaru.

-Boa noite Rin – Sesshomaru soltou a cintura dela – Ah e mais uma coisa Rin.

-Pois não?

-Me chame só de Sesshomaru – Rin sorriu involuntariamente ao pedido dele.

-Boa noite Rin – Sesshoamru roubou um beijo dela e voltou para o elevador.

----- FIC POV'S OFF-----

-... E foi isso, ai eu entrei e com cinco minutos o Sesshomaru bateu na porta dizendo que você tinha sido atropelada e estava no hospital e nós fomos para lá.

-Da para acreditar Kagome? A Rin e o Sesshomaru

-Você também me deve explicações Sango, eu vi você e o Miroku se beijando lá no restaurante viu?

-SANGO! E depois eu que sou a amiga ruim que não conta nada para as amigas.

-Só que o meu caso não tem nada de especial. Eu fiquei com o Miroku, mas não foi nada demais, pelo menos para ele não. Quando eu sai para pegar uma bebida que voltei ele já estava com outra.

Tem alguma coisa errada a voz da Sango está... calma demais.

-Sango?

-O que foi Kagome?

-Sango aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Nada não, foi besteira minha.

-Que besteira?

-Eu apenas fiquei um pouco balançada com ele. Sabe ele mexeu um pouco comigo, nada mais.

Ficou balançada? Sabe quando foi que a Sango já ficou balançada? Nunca. Ela sempre teve controle sobre suas emoções e eu sempre a invejei por causa disso, Mas ela é diferente da Rin. A Rin a gente pode pressionar porque ela sempre fica melhor depois de falar, já a Sango não, ela a gente deixa a poeira baixara para depois fazer as perguntas.

N/a: Novamenete agradecendo aos reviews, e MIL PERDÕES se eu não respondi algum minha semana foi um desastre.

Kagome Juju Assis

lara do orkut x)

Ayaa-Chan

NaH-Higurashi

Dessinha-almeida

Sylvana Melo

Obrigada pelos reviews, eu vou gostar de receber reviews de você de novo


	4. Você está fora

N/a: Oiie Gente o/. Como foram de feriado? Apesar de ninguém ter perguntado o meu eu vou falar assim mesmo XD. Ele foi atarefadissimo, eu passei o feriado fazendo uma pesquisa sobre a coloração da pele. É impressionante como a pele dos surfistas ficam morena depois de uma manhã de muito surf. E eu claro fui conferir isso de perto. Ou seja, eu passsei meu feriado vagabundando na praia XD. E não tive nem uma idéia pro cap. Mas tentei ter uma idéia durante a semana, enquanto o meu pc estava no concerto. E eu tive, só que foi pro cap. 5. E como o cap. De agora é o 4, deduzam que ele não está maravilhoso, mas serve, alem do mais eu escrevi o cap. Praticamente todo domingo de noite. E para esclarecer: eu não postei na segunda porque ontem teve prova de matemática. Eu só ia postar o cap. Sexta, maasss porque fazer algo amanhã se eu posso fazer hoje ( e meu pc já ta frescando de novo)

Me digam sua opnião sobre o cap.!

Tenham uma boa leitura!

**Capitulo VI**

**Você está fora**

Ahhhh que tédio, já faz duas semanas que o InuYasha viajou. E nessas duas semanas eu não tenho feito mais nada alem de trabalhar e trabalhar. Não que eu não goste do meu trabalho, ou que eu não goste de trabalhar... Ta eu admito, eu odeio trabalhar, mas também quem é que gosta?. Alias falando em trabalho, acabei de me lembrar da kikyou. Acredita que ela foi para lá na sala de reunião da nossa filial, e eu? Bem eu fiz tudo que uma garota responsável, amável, doce, meiga e de bem com o mundo não faria. O que eu fiz? Ignorei a presença dela, na medida do possível claro, mas você tem que entender que certas oportunidades não podem ser desperdiçadas então eu também tropecei em cima dela, acidentalmente derramei meu suco de limonada rosa na roupa branca dela... Esse tipo de coisa. E só para esclarecer o suco não é de limonada rosa, o suco é de grapefruit, mas é mais legal chamar de limonada rosa.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-Vamos o Sesshomaru já está lá embaixo.

FINALMENTE. Sabe para onde eu vou agora?

-É ele que vai dirigir né?

Tirar a merda do gesso.

-Por quê?

-Porque da ultima vez que eu entrei em um carro com a Sango dirigindo, passei um mês com medo de carros e quaisquer outros tipos de locomoção, inclusive bicicletas. E também convenhamos, eu vou tirar o gesso agora e eu não quero precisar colocá-lo de novo. E Sango não fique brava, não é nada pessoal.

Será que a Sango realmente teria coragem de pular em cima de mim? É porque o rosto dela não esta me fazendo duvidar dessa possibilidade.

-Err Sango, A Ka vai tirar o gesso agora, nõo seria melhor que vocês brigassem depois que ela tirar o gesso.

-Hunf! Eu não quero nem saber. Não to com cabeça para brigas hoje.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Sim, muitas coisas, coisas das quais poucas você entenderia e da qual nenhuma é da sua conta.

-Taaaaa desculpa.

-Vamos logo, ok?

-Ta.

Alguma coisa me diz que esse mal humor é culpa do Miroku. Nessas duas ultimas semanas a Sango e o Miroku estão numa relação de tapas e beijos e na ultima vez que eu os vi juntos eles estavam de bem. Ah se aquele aprendiz e cachorro fez alguma coisa com a minha amiga ele vai sentir como é ter um gesso. Um na perna e outro quebrado na cabeça dele.

A gente chegou no elevador. Eu esqueci de dizer que nós estávamos no meu quarto, no hotel. E eu estou com aquela sensação de que se eu pegasse uma faca eu podia cortar o ar.

-Ka?

-Oi

-Foi mal. Eu não queria discutir, mas eu to estressada com aquele frango.

-O Miroku?

-E tem outro?

-Porque Sango?

Eu não ia perguntar e realmente não perguntei, então, Valeu Rin, porque eu estou curiosa.

-Ele me ligou hoje de manhã para cancelar nosso almoço e deu uma desculpa esfarrapada. Sei não, mas para mim ele está mentindo. E eu estou morrendo de ódio de mim mesma.

-Por quê?

-Por que eu estou preocupada se ele ta mentindo ou não.

-Não se odeia não. É normal.

-Rin, o Miroku não é o Sesshomaru. Ele não tem nem metade do caráter que o Sesshomaru tem. O Sesshomaru não mente para você, ele não te trai...

-E ele não é meu namorado.

-Não?

-Não. Ele é indiferente. Ta comigo e ao mesmo tempo não está. O Sesshomaru não é santo.

Olha, isso é para se ver como uma conversa enquanto se espera a porra do elevador é reveladora.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Ahh socoroo. To me sentindo como num filme de terror. Tem um homem com um machado e uma barra de ferro querendo quebrar minha perna.

-Isn't going hurt, going?(Não vai doer, vai?)

Que foi? Eu to com medo sim.

- No, don't be worry. Miss Kagome.(Não, não se preocupe. Senhorita Kagome)

Ah claro que eu não vou me preocupar, só porque tem um cara com uma machado apontada para a minha perna.

-But you're pointing a machado for me.(Mas você está apontando um machado para mim)

-Miss Kagome, this is a the smaller hammer here (Senhorita Kagome, esse é um dos menores martelos daqui)

Se esse é um dos menores nem quero ver o maior.

-Ah Kagome deixa de ser medrosa.

-Ahh INUYASHA, seu cachorro filho da...

-Olha a boca Kagome.

-Porque você não vai dar um susto na sua tia?

-È mais legal brigar com você.

-Era só o que me faltava, alem de ter um assassino de pernas querendo matar a minha eu ainda tenho um cachorro no meu pé.

-Eu também estava morrendo de saudades suas.

-Que pena porque eu não senti nenhuma sua.

-Olha que mentir é feio.

-Vá pra merda.

-Não, obrigado, não quero ir visitar sua casa.

-Porque você não cala a boca?

-Porque você não vai ver se eu to no inferno.

-Eu te odeio InuYasha.

-É recíproco.

-Tenha criatividade.

-CALEM A BOCA. QUE SACO INUYSASHA MAL CHEGOU E VOCÊS JÁ ESTÃO DISCUTINDO. VOCÊS NÃO CANSAM NÃO?

-Não.

-Vai para merda InuYasha, mudando de assunto, você chegou quando?

-Faz mais ou menos uma hora Sango.

-Fez boa viagem, senhor InuYasha?

-Sim Rin.

-Desde quando você está aí?

-Desde a parte do " But you're pointing a machado for me". Alias Kagome isso é um martelo.

-Miss Kagome, we can continue? ( Senhorita Kagome nós podemos continuar?)

-Yes. She's only have very afraid, but this is normal. She have afraid from all (Sim, ela só tem muito medo, mas isso é normal. Ela tem medo de tudo)

-INUYASHA

-Pois não?

-Vai se danar. Sir. you can continue, please. (Senhor, você pode continuar, por favor)

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finalmente eu estou podendo andar com minhas próprias pernas. To tão feliz. E agora que o InuYasha está de volta, eu vou ter alguém para implicar. Alias falando em InuYasha hoje vai ter uma reunião no apê dele.

Nós saímos do hospital e fomos almoçar.

Nossa que demora... se era para esperar desse jeito eu preferia continuar almoçando x-burguer, que é sô que eu tenho comido ultimamente. Mas também nunca vi comida com tanta pimenta feito a daqui. Ah só para localizar eu estou no 4pier, que é um shopping bem simplesinho.

-Então Sesshomaru você e a Rin estão namorando?

Ops. O InuYasha fez uma pergunta errada na hora errada.

-Não, senhor InuYasha.

-Não?

-Você já escutou a Rin, InuYasha.

-É foi, mas isso é tão estranho. Quando você namorou com a Kagura você não levou nem dois dias para pedi-la em namoro.

O InuYasha podia ser mais incoveniente. Agora falando sério. A KAGURA E O SESSHOMARU NAMORARAM? QUANDO QUE EU NÃO SOUBE?

-A Rin não é a Kagura InuYasha.

-Ainda bem. Rin, Sango vamos ao banheiro?

O rosto da Rin ficou tão tristinho que eu acho melhor tirar ela da mesa antes que mais dessas coisas sejam reveladas.

-Vamos

A Sango arrastou a Rin.

-A Rin não faz essa cara por favor!

-Que cara você quer que eu faça Sango.

-Um rosto bem feliz Rin, essa cara não combina com você.

-Não dá Ka.

-Só por que o Sesshomaru é um idiota não quer dizer que por isso você deve fazer essa cara.

A Sango falou já saindo da porta, mas ela parou de súbito.

-Sango?

-Sango?

Essa é a voz do Miroku?

-Miroku... Eu já sabia.

-Espera Sango.

Alguém me explica, eu não estou entendendo nada.

-Diga Miroku.

Oh-oh A Sango está dando uma de educada, e isso não é bom.

-Sango se acalme, por favor

-Rin volta para a mesa.

-Certo ela volta e eu vou com ela, mas primeiro você pode me explicar o que aconteceu.

-Nada de surpreendente Kagome. O Miroku estava se agarrando com essa loira na porta do banheiro masculino. Miroku não tinha um canto melhorzinho não?

-Hey Sango, não foi bem assim.

-Ah não? E como foi? Ela se afogou com um copo de coca e você foi fazer uma respiração boca-a-boca nela?

-Sim?

-Ok, eu vou fingir que acredito ta? E só para constar: Eu não quero mais nada com você.

-Sangozinhaaaa

-É a mãe

-Você pode me escutar caramba?

-Hããããã. Não. Vamos meninas.

Sango saiu andando e eu e a Rin fomo atrás e o Miroku também foi.

-Sango, você está se precipitando.

-Cai fora.

-Me deixa explicar.

-Vaza

-San...

-Cai fora, vaza, sai daqui. Você é surdo caramba. Eu não quero te ver Miroku.

Isso são lagrimas? Nãããão a Sango não chora, principalmente por causa de um homem.

-Sango não faz isso.

-Não se aproxime seu tarado.

-Você tem medo de mim?

-De você não, mas do que você pode fazer.

-Mas se você não quer me escutar por bem, vai ter que ser por mal.

Eles estão perigosamente pertos.

-Ninguém me força a fazer algo que eu não quero...

A Sango deu uma joelhada "lá".

-...Miroku

-Ahhhhhhhhhhh

-Ai Sango você não tem pena não?

-Eu com pena? Kagome você bebeu?. Agora vamos por favor.

-Vamos.

Nós deixamos o Miroku lá no chão gemendo de dor e voltamos para a mesa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Eu não acredito que ele está aqui.

-Sango o que o Bankotsu está fazendo aqui?

-Foi o InuYasha que marcou essa reunião, deve ter sido ele quem convidou.

Nós estamos sentados na mesa enorme da sala. Na ponta está o Sesshomaru e na outra está o InuYasha. Do lado do InuYasha está a Kagura, do lado estou eu, do meu lado está a Sango e por ultimo a Rin. Do outro lado, na frente da Kagura está a Kikyou, do lado dela o Bankotsu, do lado dele etá o Miroku e por fim está uma mulher de cabelo castanho claro preso num rabo-de-cavalo e olhos cinza-azulado.

-Podemos começar?

-Por favor, eu tenho hora.

-Então porque veio Kikyou?

Boa, eu nem sei quem é essa mulher, mas já gostei dela.

-Se você não sabe, foi o Ban que me chamou.

Ai nossa, será que dava ser mais enjoada?

-Vamos começar logo, eu estou com dor-de-cabeça.

-Cuidado Kazinha para você não ser atropelada de novo.

-Dispenso seus conselhos senhor Bankotsu.

-Vamos começar logo. A reunião será rápida, aliás ela já está no fim. Eu já informei ao presidente, meu irmão, sobre a minha desisão e ele não se opôs. E eu também acho que a maioria das pessoas presente não irá se opor.

-Qual foi sua desisão senhor InuYasha?

-Vamos parar de comercializar com o Senhor Bankotsu, Hana.

-Hã?

-É simples senhorita Kagome. Sabe os papeis que nós organizamos?

-Sim

-Pois bem, eu falei com o Miroku e viajei para Miami e lá arrumei um negocio melhor.

-Como assim eu estou fora?

-Simples assim Bankotsu.

-Mas tem um contrato InuYasha, as coisas não fucionam assim.

-Eu sei disso Bankotsu, mas mesmo com a perda do dinheiro da multa nós ainda economizaremos muito dinheiro. Alguma pergunta?

-Senhor InuYasha quando eu serei informada sobre o nosso novo contribuinte?

-Em breve Hana.

-Alguem se opõe.

O Bankotsu, a Kikyou e a Kagura levantarão a mão.

-Mais alguém que tenha peso?...

-... Não, então Bankotsu você está fora, foi o seu voto contra o meu, o do Sesshomaru, o do Miroku, a da Kagome e o da Hana.

-Você me paga InuYasha.

O Bankotsu se levantou revoltado.

-E você também Kagome.

-Ela não tem nada haver com isso Bankotsu.

-Essa vadia deu o que para você fazer isso?

-Ela não é você Bankotsu. Se quiser brigar, pelo menos procura algume do teu tamanho. Agora eu acho que você e a Kikyou já podem ir embora.

-Mas Inuuu.

-Tchau Kikyou.

Kikyou e o Bankotsu saíram revoltados.

-Com licença.

Eu me levantei e fui para a varanda. Eu realmente preciso de um ar. O INUYASHA ME DEFENDEU DE NOVOOOO.

-Kagome, você está bem?

-Sim e obrigada InuYasha.

-Olha dessa vez saiu mais fácil não foi?

-O QUE?

-Da outra vez você quase que não agradece.

-Mas agradeci, não foi?

-Foi, mas quase que morre sem ar.

-INUYASHA SEU CACHORRO FILHO DA MÃE, FRANGO...

-Hey Frango não.

-Não é?

-Quer tirar a prova?

Ele se aproximou perigosamente e me deu um beijo na bochecha e saiu. Aquele cachorro filho da mãe, frango, corno, viado. Quem ele pensa que é? Só porque é bonito acha que eu vou me apaixonar por ele? Pois ta muito enganado. Eu nem queria beijar ele? Hunf. Mas quem foi que falou de beijo? Ta vendo eu to raiva dele e nem raciocinar direito eu consigo.

N/a: E aí? Serviu ? Eu particulamente acho que sim, mas me digam.

E obrigada de novo:

Kagome Juju Assis

Nah-Higurashi

Sylvana Melo

Ayaa-chan

Iara do orkut X)

Vale lembrar que eu vou amar receber novos reviews de vocês. E também vou amar se mais alguém deixar XD


	5. Churrasco, compras e jantares

N/a: MILL PERDÕESS, sério mesmo eu só pude postar agora. Sem bricadeira essa semana foi uma correria. Tudo começou na quinta trasada, teve jogo de vôlei final masculino juvenil que eu claro não ia perder ainda mais sendo na mesma hora da aula. O jogo foi contra um colégio daqui da minha cidade que simplesmente é nosso rival em tudo e no vôlei então nem se fala, nós ganhamos claro e quando a gente foi embora até pedra a mundiça do outro colégio jogou no ônibus, não vou dizer que foi sem motivo, nós provocamos mesmo. Aí eu cheguei mais cedo em casa e terminei de escrever o cap e deixei para betar a tarde, mas quem disse que de tarde o pc queria ligar ai já viu, ele foi para o concerto. No sábado foi o casamento da minha avó e eu viajei e paguei o maior mico lá, mas tudo bem. No domingo tive que ir para acsa da minha amiga resolver um negoço da festa a fantasia de hallowen e passei todos os dias até a quarta fazendo isso a tarde. Na quinta e fui resolver o negoço da limpeza do salão e sexta foi a feira de ciências do meu colégio. Além do mais quando o pc voltou ele tinha apagado todo o cap que eu tinha escrito e eu tive que refaze-lo agora, portanto perdoem meus erros de ortografia porque eu não vou betar o cap. Por favor deixem reviews, me digam se gostaram, se odiaram, se ficou meloso.

Boa leitura

**Capitulo V**

**Churrasco, compras e jantares**

Ahhh que sono. Apaguem as luzes, por favor.

-Kaaa

-tôdufrmfhinhdo

-Fala para fora

-Tô dormindo.

-Acordaa

-Mais tarde eu acordo.

-Nããão. Vai eu tenho uma novidade.

-Tu me conta depois.

-É importante.

A Sango bem que podia ser feito a Rin, ela sempre me deixa dormir até mais tarde. Alias o que a Sango ta fazendo aqui? Até onde eu sei esse quarto é meu e da Rin. Se bem que a Sango passa mais tempo nesse quarto do que no dela.

-Vaiii Kaaaaa.

-Tá já acordei.

Eu me sentei na mais maravilhosa cama. Eu já disse que eu amo essa cama?

-Vamos tomar banho de piscina no apê do InuYasha?

-Era essa a novidade?

-Não. Na verdade a novidade é que o InuYasha nos livrou do trabalho hoje

-Há. O InuYasha nos liberando do trabalho. É primeiro de Abril?

-Não. Ele me disse que falou com a chefe de contabilidade daqui e ela topou nos liberar.

-Quem é a Chefe de contabilidade daqui?

-A Hana, aquela mulher que tava no jantar ontem.

-Ahh ta. Então eu posso dormir até mais tarde. Bom dia Sango.

Eu me deitei... Me cobri... e fui descoberta.

-Vamos?

-To com sono.

-Então eu vou sozinha?

-Chama a Rin

-Ela saiu

-Para onde?

-Não sei. Ela falou algo sobre pensar muito sobre o Sesshomaru.

-Hã?

A Sango realmente sabe como levantar uma pessoa

-Ela saiu...

-Disso eu sei. Mas porque foi mesmo que ela saiu?

-Ela disse que ia pensar se queria ou não ficar com o Seshomaru.

-Porque?

-Ela não me disse, mas eu acho que tem haver com o fato dela ter visto ontem o Sesshomaru e a Kagura conversando.

-Conversando?

-É, mas não foi nada de mais. Além do mais você sabe como a Rin é. No mínimo ela deve estar pensando que o Sesshomaru ainda gosta da Kagura.

-É e se lembra do que ela disse no elevador ontem?

-Pois é. Então Kagome, vamos?

-Tá, espera, eu vou me arrumar.

-Kaaa andaa

-Tá com pressa?

-Eu não, mas o InuYasha deve estar.

-O que o InuYasha tem haver com isso?

-Além do apê ser dele, é ele que vai nos levar e ele inda esta lá em baixo nos esperando.

-Ahh ta

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Que sol delicia. Eu tava pensando onde o InuYasha ia colocar uma piscina aqui no apê, sô se fosse daquelas de plástico. Mas eu esqueci do fato dele ser rico e de morar numa cobertura e de nessa cobertura ter uma piscina. É só para quem pode, e como eu não posso eu aproveito a dele.

-Ka quer carne?

-Não. Obrigado Sango.

A Sango esta do meu lado com um prato de carne. Quem tapou o sol?

-Kaaa

-Rin? O que você está fazendo aqui?

-O Sesshomaru me disse que você estava aqui e eu vim com ele

-Hã? A Sango me disse que você e Sesshomaru tinham se dese...

-Ahh não foi nada, foi só besteira minha. _Depois eu conto o que aconteceu_

A Rin cochichou no meu ouvido.

-Rin, não vai se tomar banho?

-Já vou Sesshomaru.

-Quer carne Rin?

-Agora não Sango... Sesshy me solta

Ahh que fofo. O Sesshomaru pegou a Rin no colo e pulou com ela na piscina. Err pensando bem a parte de ter pulado na piscina não foi tão fofo, até porque a Rin nada maaaal... E agora, quem é que está tapando o sol?

Tinha que ser o cara de cachorro.

-InuYasha

-Sim?

-Sai do meio, ta tapando o sol.

-Não, os incomodados que se mudem.

-InuYasha eu não estou pedindo, eu estou mandando.

-Tu não manda nem nos teus subordinados quanto mais em mim.

-InuYasha quer sair do meio

-Não.

Ele se virou cabelo dele me molhou. Eu sei que a sensação é maravilhosa, mas ele não pode saber.

-InuYasha?

-Sim?

-VOCÊ ESTÁ ME MOLHANDO.

-Nada não.

Ele espremeu o cabelo em cima de mim, e como o cabelo dele é bem pequenininho já viu né?

-SEU CACHORRO

Eu não ia deixar por menos é claro e parti para cima dele. Só que eu esqueci um pequeno detalhe, ele é maior, ele é mais forte e bem... ele não vai me bater, vai?

-INUYASHA ME SOLTA

Sabe eu estou me sentindo com um saco de batatas, E bem essa não é a posição mais confortável. Mas é bem melhor do que eu acho que ele vai fazer?

-Nãão

Não ele não vai fazer isso... Tarde demais ele já fez.

-INUYASHA SEU VIADO EU VOU TE MATAR SEU CACHORRO DOS INFERNOS

-Cala a boca e age mais... lentinha

O InuYasha já está fora da piscina, sim da piscina! Ele pulou comigo e tudo na piscina, aquele frango gostoso... É eu não posso negar que ele é um bom pedaço de mau caminho e só de bermuda então... Mas ele não deixa de ser um frango, viado como ele ousou. Eu sai da piscina e bati nele, mas ele segurou meus pulsos e me prensou na parede.

-Me solta

-Você fala demais

Não ele não vai, vai?...

Ufa! Por um momento eu achei que ele ia me beijar, mas não ele enfiou um pedaço de carne na minha boca. Que eu claro e obviamente cuspi, eu só não esperava que ela fosse bater no rosto dele.

-Eu só me vingo por essa carne por que eu tenho que ir no shopping.

-Você disse shopping?

-Sim, porque Sango?

-Me espera que eu e a Ka vamos com você.

-Vamos?

-Vamos.

-Então se apressem.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Pronto meninas. Sango qualquer coisa eu estou de celular.

-Certo Tchau InuYasha e obrigada por nos dar uma carona.

-De nada. Tchau Sango. Tchau Kagome.

-Unf.

-Nem adianta fazer essa cara. Eu já disse que não foi minha culpa.

-Ah não, quer dizer que você invadiu o quarto enquanto eu trocava de roupa por acaso.

-Para falar a verdade sim, se você não lembra aquele quarto é meu e nem se preocupe que eu não vi nada. Alias quem devia estar com raiva era eu, já que você quase quebrou me quarto na minha cabeça.

Hehehe realmente aquilo foi engraçado.

-E pode tirar esse sorriso idiota do rosto

-Mas foi engraçado.

-Só se for para sua mãe.

-Não, para mim também.

-CALEM A BOCA. InuYasha Tchau, na hora do jantar eu te ligo,

-Vamos Kagome.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Sangoo é serio eu to com fome

-Você já disse isso umas 10 vezes

-É que nas ultimas nove você entrava eu alguma loja depois que eu falava.

-Ta ta eu ligo

-Finalmente, eu já estava achando que ia morrer de fome.

-Shii. InuYasha... Boa noite, tais onde?... Nós estamos em frente a Victoria's Secret... Ahh já to te vendo... beijo.

-Vamos o InuYasha está ali.

Finalmente.

-InuYashaaaa

Realmente a Sango não sabe ser discreta.

-Sango, Kagome.

-Boa noite InuYasha.

-Vocês já sabem onde vamos comer?

-Qualquer canto que tenha comida por favor.

Que foi? Eu to com fome mesmo.

-Que tal no Planet Hollywood?

-Por mim tudo bem.

-Por mm também.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Caraça isso não é um hambúrguer ao, é um trem disfarçado de comida. Que coisa grande.

-Kagome

-Sim

-Você o que você faria se a Kikyou viesse jantar aqui com o Bankotsu.

-Jogaria meu hambúrguer na cara dela?

-Pois pode se preparar, porque é ela quem está entrando,

-Nem pense nisso Kagome, por favor sem barracos.

-Relaxa InuYasha eu não sou sua ex-namorada.

-Sango

O Miroku acabou de vir falar com a Sango, só com a Sango.

-Cai fora.

-Boa noite para você também Miroku.

-Boa noite senhorita Kagome. Sango é serio eu preciso falar com você!

-Fala logo então.

-É particular

-Escute bem Miroku. Eu vou com você, mas se você tentar alguma coisa comigo você morre, eu não estou brincando.

-Tá mas vamos.

-Até mais Ka e InuYasha cuide bem da Ka se não eu mesmo me encarrego de te matar.

-Hey, eu não tenho 5 anos.

-Mas age como se tivesse.

Com amigas como a Sango quem precisa de inimigas?

-Eu vou comprar uma camisa lá em baixo, já volto ok?

-Ok.

Mal-educado onde já se viu deixar uma garota sozinha numa mesa.

-Kazinha.

Ah fala sério, ele não me esquece não?

-Boa noite Bankotsu.

Eu dei aquele sorriso amarelo.

-Boa noite... Vaca

-A minha noite está sendo ótima Kikyou, mas a sua eu já não posso ter certeza.

-Porque não? Eu estou com o Ban e ele é uma ótima companhia.

-Para você deve ser mesmo, mas eu prefiro o InuYasha, que por sinal é quem está me acompanhando.

-Tem certeza Kazinha? Onde ele está?

-Não que seja da sua conta, mas ele está lá embaixo.

-Fazendo?

-Eu acho que você não é mais a namorada dele para eu ter que te dizer.

-E nem você sua vaca.

-Você tem certeza?

-Ahh vamos ser sinceros Kazinha. Nem ele e nem ninguém te quer, quantos namorados você teve depois de mim? Nenhum eu acho. Kagome você é exagerada, destrambelhada, ninguém te quer.

-E nem a você.

-A Kikyou quer.

-Para ter companhias feito a Kikyou é melhor não ter nenhuma.

-SUA VACA LAVE SUA BOCA ANTES DE FALAR DE MIM.

-Kagome, eles estão te incomodando.

InuYasha? Ahh que ótimo, eu não se é bom ele ter subido ou se é ruim.

-Não Inuzinho, nós só estamos conversando.

-Não parece. Kagome você quer ir embora.

O InuYasha me abraçou pela cintura e falou no ouvido. E eu não nego que me arrepiei toda.

-Você está com ela InuYasha?

-Que eu saiba eu não te devo satisfações Bankotsu.

-Inu

-Nem a você Kikyou.

-É Kagome parece que você está ficando esperta, pegando o seu chefe. Quanto você paga InuYasha?

Ele me chamou de puta? Vamos Kagome reaja.

-Eu não preciso disso. Mas você parece que sim.

-Ah não, eu só estou com a Kikyou por enquanto, é um trato ao é kiki?

-É só até nós voltarmos Inuzinho.

-Nem de graça Kikyou.

-Mas vamos InuYasha me diga, quanto você paga? Na minha época era só pagar um sorvete que ela já se derretia toda. Sempre foi muito fácil.

Porque eu to com vontade de chorar? Eu não sou sentimental, e eu não vou chorar.

-Cale-a-boca Bankotsu, eu não sou do seu nível e nem a Kagome é. Vamos Kagome.

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

-Você está bem?

-Sim, eu só paguei sabe.

Nós já estamos no meu quarto. Naquela hora eu não cosegu reagir e deixei que o InuYasha me trouxesse para cá. Nós entramos e só agora parece que a ficha caiu.

-Ok, eu já vou então.

-Não, espera eu tenho que falar com você.

-Umm, ok

Ele foi para o janela. Eu já disse como ele está bonito vestindo uma camisa de botão branca com uma estampa de dragão nas costas e uma calça jeans e um nike? Perfeito.

-Obrigada

-De nada. Era só isso?

Ele está com pressa?

-Não. Eu quero saber por que você agiu daquele jeito?

-Que jeito?

-Você sabe. Fingindo que a gente realmente tinha algo.

-Fiz mal?

-Não, é só que... ai como eu vou dizer... Você me odeia e isso não tem nexo.

-Eu não te odeio, você me odeia é diferente. Me diga uma coisa Kagome. Você ainda gosta dele?

-Que pergunta. É claro, é obvio que não.

- Então porque você sempre se abala quando ele fala com você.

-Eu não me abalo.

-Se abala sim. Você sempre fica assim quando fala com ele.

Nossa o InuYasha está e dando medo. Esse tom de voz não me agrada.

-Como é que eu fico?

-Triste

-Eu não fico triste, não fale do que você não sabe.

-Eu não sei... Vamos ver, você vê ele, você fala com ele e depois apaga e ainda diz que ele não te abala... tem certeza que eu não sei?

-Ta bom InuYasha chega dessa conversa. Obrigada por ter me ajudado, mas agora você já pode ir.

-Agora eu não vou até terminarmos de conversar.

-Eu estou com dor de cabeça.

-Não minta você não ta com porra nenhuma.

-InuYasha SAI DAQUI

-NÃO até você me contar porque fica assim, tem certeza que não gosta dele?

-É claro... é só que ele sempre fala a verdade.

-Que verdade?

-Nada... esquece.

-Não agora você vai falar.

-InuYasha eu não quero.

-Mas eu quero ouvir, e você vai falar.

-QUE EU NÃO NAMOREI COM NINGUEM DEPOIS DELE, QUE NINGUEM ME QUER, QUE EU SEMPRE FUI MUITO FACIL COM ELE. SATIFEITO ERA ESSA A PORRA DA VERDADE QUE VOCÊ QUERIA OUVIR?

-Não. Isso não é verdade. Eu te quero.

-Não brinque comigo InuYasha.

-Porque é tão difícil você aceitar?

-PORQUE VOCÊ BRINCA COM TODAS E EU NÃO QUERO ISSO PARA MIM.

-NÃO ME JUGUE KAGOME HIGURASHI. VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE

-E NEM VOCÊ A MIM. AGORA VAI EMBORA INUYASHA

-NÃO. PORQUE VOCÊ É SEMPR TÃO ASSIM KAGOME? CACETE EU TO CONVERSANDO COM UMA MULHER E NÃO COM UMA CRIANÇA DE 5 ANOS. KAGOME TU É LINDA, É CHEIA DE SI NÃO TEM QUE ACREDITAR NO QUE AQUELE CANALHA FALA PARA VOCÊ.

-As coisas não funcionam assim.

-Só se você quiser que elas não funcionem assim.

O InuYasha se aproximou de mim e me beijou. Eu não queria corresponder juro, mas fica difícil tendo um homem como ele por perto. Ele está me empurrando e eu acho que isso atrás de mim é uma parede.

-Pensa no que eu disse e durma bem que amnhã eu passo cedo aqui.

Ele falou no ouvido e novamente eu me arrepiei. Ele acabou de sair e aqui estou eu parada na parede do quarto sem conseguir-me mecher. Agora eu sei o que tanto as mulheres vêem nele. Como se eu não soubesse

N/a: E então o que acharam? Gostaram?

Obrigada

Kagome Juju Assis

Nah-Higurashi

Iara do orkut

Deixem mais reviews, beijos a todos.


	6. Revelações

N/a: Bem aí está mais um cap. Graças ao feriado eu pude escrever o cap, até porque minha net não tava querendo pegar. Deu até para eu me bronzear com um banho de piscina e terminar de ler o livro que tava lendo. Mas como a vida nem sempre é festa, amanhã eu tenho que estudar. Ahh, realmente eu não sei quando vai sair o próximo cap, vocês sabem né? O fim do ano está chegando e junto também está vindo o vestibular, mas nada de desespero, somente falta menos de 10 dias para a minha prova, mas como esse ano é só por experiência não tem estresse. Eu espero que você gostem do cap e deixem tantos reviews quanto dessa ultima vez... Eu fiquei tão feliz com a quantidade de pessoas que estão lendo.

Boa leitura.

**Capitulo VI**

**Revelações**

Aii que fome. É serio eu realmente estou com fome. Ainda está escuro, isso significa que ainda é de noite. Depois que o InuYasha saiu eu fiquei pelo menos meia hora... ta mentira, eu fiquei por no máximo 5 minutos. Aí eu comecei com uma discurssão comigo mesma: primeiro eu tive raiva por ele ter me beijado, depois eu fiquei feliz por ele ter me beijado, depois fiquei com raiva de novo por não ter reagido, depois fiquei feliz de novo por não ter reagido porque se não eu poderia ter feito uma besteira... Essa crise durou até eu tomar banho e dormir. E bem, meu jantar foi interrompido então nada mais normal do que eu esta com fome. Eu caminhei até a porta. É claro que deve ter algum lugar aberto aqui, estamos em New York, uma cidade que não dorme. Alias que horas são... CARACA já são 3:20 da manhã.

-Ka?

-Rin? Você acabou de chegar?

-Err... bem... sim.

-Boa noite kaaa

-Boa noite Sango. Vocês só chegaram agora? Por quê?

-Sabe isso é uma boa pergunta, porque eu estava...

-Não enrola Sango e outra Rin, você ainda está me devendo uma explicação de como você e o Sesshomaru se acertaram.

-É?

-Exatamente Sango.

-Então eu vou ficar aqui para ouvir. Posso?

-Claro

_ROONC_

-Kagome isso foi sua barriga?

-Err... É que eu não jantei direito ai eu acordei com fome.

-Você realmente pretende comer algo a essa hora da manhã?  
-Sim... Eu to com fome caramba. Façam o seguinte: Vão tomar banho enquanto eu compro algo para comer e depois nós começamos a sessão de revelações, ok?

-CERTOO

-Sango não grita... as pessoas devem estar dormindo.

-Ok. _Certo_

-Também não precisa sussurar.

-OK

Eu saí o mais rápido do hotel e fui no local mais perto daqui para comer: O McDonald's.

-Two number three and one cheeseburger.

Que fui eu to com fome mesmo.

-Seven dollars and twenty nine cents.

Eu paguei e peguei meus dois cheeseburguer, minha coka tamanho médio e a minha batata frita tamanho médio. É engraçado como as pessoas olham para você quando te vêem entrar no hotel com um pacote e um copo na mão. Subi as meninas já estavam arrumadas, o que me leva a crer que elas não tomaram um banho que preste, mas tudo bem, elas tão na cama da Rin mesmo.

-Cheguei, pode começar Rin.

-Eu não estou com fome e a Rin eu também acho que não está com fome, não precisava ter comprado dois hamburguês.

-Quem disse que eu comprei para vocês?

Elas arregalaram os olhos.

-Claro que se vocês quiserem podem comer a vontade, mas eu realmente estou com fome.

-É deu para notar.

-Agora Rin.

-Bem vejamos por onde eu começo... Tudo começou no jantar, eu tinha visto o Sesshomaru e a Kagura conversando, eu sei que não era nada anormal, mas sei lá. Ele nunca tinha me falado que tinha namorado com a Kagura e eu me senti estranha, como se ele tivesse me escondido algo. Aí quando eu acordei no outro dia, eu avisei para a Sango que precisava pensar e que por isso eu ia sair. Eu sabia que o Sesshomaru ia chegar cedo e por isso sai mais cedo. Desci e preferi ir tomar café num local mais longe. Eu fui num local que eu nem lembro o nome e pedi um chá com bolo. Eu vi quando a Kikyou entrou com a Kagura, mas elas não me viram e sentaram na mesa atrás da minha. A Kagura começou a falar que tinha passado à noite passada toda conversando com o Sesshomaru...

----- FIC POV'S-----

-Ele não te levou para algum canto não Kagura?

-Não, só conversamos sobre trabalho. Ele agora ta namorando com aquela sem-sal. – Kagura falou em tom de desprezo.

-Não acredito, você tem seus modos de convence-lo, não seria a primeira vez que você iria sair com ele depois que vocês terminaram. – Kikyou se divertia com a expressão que Kagura tinha feito.

-Eu também achei que conseguiria, mas ele me disse que não. Que já tinha com quem sair se quisesse.

-Não acredito, sério? Quem diria que o Sesshomaru resistiria a você.

-Mas eles não vão durar muito. O Sesshomaru se irrita demais com a Rin, ele diz que as vezes ela é infantil demais.

-Como você sabe?

-Ele me contou. Sabe depois de insistir, eu comecei a bancar a amiga e depois de muito esforço eu acabei fazendo ele contar. Ele depois se arrependeu de ter contado. Mas contou e é isso que importa.

-Sesshomaru te contando algo desse tipo, eu tinha que ver para acreditar.

Rin escutava tudo sentada e com raiva, muita raiva. Ela se levantou da mesa, sem mesmo terminar de comer, pagou e saiu do local. Passou a andar pela ruas. Não se chatava pelo fato de Sesshomaru ter contado aquilo para Kagura, mas sim pelo fato dele se irritar com ela e nem ao menos ter a decência de dizer isso na cara dela. _E eu que sempre pensei que ele fosse diferente, como o príncipe encantado._ Na mesma hora se recriminou pr tal pensamento. Talvez fosse por esses tipos de pensamentos que ela agia de forma infantil e ele se irritava com ela._ Mas sou eu não é, não dá para acreditar eu gosto mutio dele. Mas não vou mudar para agrada-lo seria não ser eu._ Rin tomou o caminho de volta para o hotel. Subiu para o seu apartamento e não viu Kagome. Achou que ela tivesse ido para o trabalho. Ela sabia que encontraria com Sesshomaru no trabalho, mas não iria deixar de trabalhar por causa dele e também ela sabia que não ia poder fugir dele para sempre. Tomou se arrumou de modo bem feminino. Nada que chamasse muito a atenção, uma sandália salto fino alto preta, uma calça jeans escura de lycra e uma blusa de alça azul-claro. Caprichou na maquiagem e foi para o trabalho.

-Good morning Miss Rin. (Bom dia Senhorita Rin)

-Good morning Alanys. (Bom dia Alanys)

-Sir Sesshomaru wish talk with you. (Senhor Sesshomaru deseja falar com você)

-Ok.

Ela saiu e foi para a sala dele. Não queria falar com ele, mas também não podia fugir.

-Pode entrar – A voz forte de Sesshomaru soou do outro lado da porta.

Ela entrou e ele se desencostou da cadeira, se levantou e esperou que ela se sentasse em uma das cadeiras que tinha em frente a sua mesa. Rin se sentou e ele deu a volta se sentando na outra cadeira.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – A voz saiu calma.

-N-não

-Não minta. Você sabia que eu iria te pegar e saiu mesmo assim.

-Você quer que eu te espere sempre quer?

-Quero... Nada mais que normal você por acaso não está comigo?

-Estou?

-Sim. Eu não preciso de pedidos formais de namoro para te considerar como minha namorada.

-Mas eu preciso.

-Se você quer. Rin você quer namorar comigo?

-Não.

-Não? – A voz dele saiu firme, mas por dentro ele sabia que tava inseguro. Se sentir inseguro não era uma coisa que ele costumava sentir e muito menos gostava de sentir.

-Não, porque você quer ter como namorada uma pessoa que te irrita com atitudes infantis?

-Quem disse isso? – Ele já sabia, e não via a hora de encontrar Kagura, mas com certeza ela não iria quere que isso acontecesse tão cedo.

-Não interessa. Vamos responda.

-Eu sei que foi a Kagura, não nego que disse isso. Nada mais que a verdade. Eu me irrito com atitudes assim como essa que você está tendo, mas isso é você não é? Eu não posso exigir que você seja perfeita.

-Não?

-Não, você é uam humana sujeita a erros e defeitos.

Rin pulou da cadeira em que estava para a cadeira dele e o beijou. Sesshomaru respondeu ao beijo. Se levantou aos poucos e caminhou de costas para o sofá, se sentou e colocou ela no seu colo. Aos poucos eles pararam de se beijar. Rin se encostou no peito do rapaz e falou num suspiro.

-Sim.

-Sim o que?

-Eu quero namorar com você

----- FIC POV'S OFF-----

-... Aí ele me falou do banho de piscina e eu o convenci a irmos e nós fomos e é só isso.

-Só? E o que vocês fizeram no resto da tarde?

-Ficamos no apartamento

-Sozinhos?

A Sando é malvada, mas a Rin é muito inocente para notar esse tipo de indiretas.

-Assistindo filme e comendo pipoca.

-Só isso?

Pelo olhar da Rin e pelo seu abrir e fechar da boca eu acho que a ficha finalmente caiu.

-SANGO

-Que? Não seria nada de anormal, você se reconciliaram não foi?

-Sim, mas não fizemos isso.

-Sexo? Tu tava na casa dele até agora e não quer que a gente duvide.

HoHoHo eu sou malvada

-Sim, quero dizer não. Eu nãotava sozinha com ele até agora. Eu tava com a Sango e o Miroku, que por sinal interromperam o nosso 3 filme.

-Eita foi mesmo, o que o Miroku queria com você?

-Ajuda para a festa, mas depois eu cont. Primeiro eu quero saber porque você não conseguiu jantar direito.

-Kikyou e Bankotsu, quando você saiu o InuYasha desceu e eles foram lá na mesa...

Eu passei pelo menos uma meia hora relatando a minha incrível e maravilhosa "conversa" com o Bankotsu e a Kikyou e mais meia hora para contar como foi que o InuYasha me beijou.

-Mas _uahhh_ me conta festa é essa Sango

Eu to morrendo de sono.

-Pode ser _ahhhh_ amanhã eu estou morrendo de sono.

-Também vou dormir. Amanhã você me conta.

FIC POV'S

Sango dormiu na cama de Rin mesmo. A cama era uma King Size e cabia as duas folgadamente. O celular de Rin vibrou embaixo do travesseiro e a mesma acordou para atender. Sesshomaru tinha acordado cedo como sempre e tinha ligado para Rin para avisa-la de que ele já a estava esperando na Europan para comerem. Rin saiu da cama e tomou um banho rápido, para não fazer muito barulho e acabar acordando as outras. Kagome tinha um sono pesado e por isso não acordou, mas Sango acordou.

-Desculpa Sango, te acordei?

-Sim, mas nada não. Que horas são?

-8:30 da manhã.

-Já! Nossa eu tenho que ir, eu fiquei de encontrar o Miroku de 9:00 no museu historia natural.

-Porque você não dá outra chance pro Miroku?

-Rin eu não vou nem discutir isso, você mesmo viu o que ele fez.

-Mas ele está arrependido, eu vi como ele te olhava...

-Como um safado, que é o que ele é. E chega dessa conversa que eu to com pressa.

Rin desceu e encontrou com Sesshomaru na Europan. Enquanto isso Sango tomou banho e já se preparava para sair, escreveu um bilhete para Kagome e abriu a porta esbarrando com InuYasha que estava prestes a tocar a campanhia.

-Oucch I'm sorry. ( Aiii, me desculpe)

-Sango?

-InuYasha? O que você faz aqui ?

-Vim pegar a Kagome.

-Melhor vir outra hora, ela está dormindo.

-Então pode deixar que eu acordo ela – Ele falou com um sorriso malicioso.

-Não sei se é uma boa idéia.

-Confie em mim.

Sango abriu passagem e InuYasha entrou. Ele foi andando pé ante pé até a cama de Kagome, parou e ficou olhando para ela por alguns segundos, com uma expressão indecifrável e um sorriso traquina passou pelos seus lábios. Ele afastou de leve os cabelos de Kagome e soprou de leve no ouvido dela.

FIC POV'S OFF

Ai que droga de mosquito. Saí, saí...

-Saí seu mosquito.

-Tem certeza de que quer que eu vá embora?

-Hã?

Não pode ser.

-InuYasha o que você faz aqui?

Eu pude ver que era ele por uma pequena brecha que eu abrir em um dos meus olhos.

-Alem de te acordar, comunicar você da festa.

-Que festa?

-Levante que eu te conto.

-Mas eu to com sono...

-E dí você teve muito tempo para dormir, _desde da hora que saí_

Maldito cachorro, ele sabe com acordar uma pessoa.

-Tá, me espere lá embaixo que eu já desço.

-Porque, eu já te vi de roupão.

-A primeira e a ultima vez.

-Se eu fosse você não diria isso com tanta certeza.

Ele está se aproximando. SOCORRO alguém pare ele.

Droga, desgraçado, ele roubou um selinho e saiu. E eu? Eu fiquei aqui com cara de idiota. Bandido.

Eu tomei um banho beeeem demorado e desci. Nós fomos para a Europan tomar café da manhã e ele finalmente pode me contar que festa era essa.

-A Hana disse que tinha entrado em contato com alguns fornecedores e com alguns estilistas e eles adoraram a idéia de fazer uma festa depois do desfile.

-No outro dia?

-Não, na outra semana. É claro que é no outro dia. Eles ainda estão discutindo se a festa vai ser a fantasia, normal ou de mascaras.

-De mascara ia ser ótimo.

-Por mim é tudo idiotice.

-Você é chato, é diferente.

-Feh.

Maldito silencio. Maldita falta de coragem de olhar para ele. Eu tenho certeza e que ele está me olhando.

-Pode olhar eu não mordo.

-Eu estava comendo, e ia ficar meio difícil comer te olhando.

-Não precisa inventar uma desculpa. E também não precisa ficar com vergonha.

-Há-há e de que eu estaria com vergonha?

-De ontem, talvez.

-O que aconteceu ontem, foi... estranho.

-Estranho? Porque? Eu não vi nada de anormal. Você se sente atraída por mim e eu por você. Eu poderia até dizer que nós nos gostamos, mas talvez ainda seja muito cedo para dizer isso. Além do mais você não pode ficar com vergonha de mim na festa.

-Por quê?

-Porque você vai comigo oras.

-Tá brincando né?

-Não.

Esse ar dele me assusta.

-Você está mesmo me chamando para is com você?

-Feh.

-Tá já que você não tem coragem suficiente para admitir isso. Talvez eu vá sozinha já que ninguém me chamou.

-Qual é Kagome? Você já entendeu a indireta.

-Que indireta?

-Ahh ta bom. Kagome você quer ir comigo para a festa?

-Sim. Ta vendo não foi tão difícil.

Eu não se fico feliz por ele ter me chamado, ou se fico com raiva por ter aceitado. Mas também o que eu ia fazer? Negar? Só se fosse para depois a Sango me matar por ter negado ir com o InuYasha. Sem contar que vai ser muito divertido ver a cara da Kikyou e do Bankotsu quando eu entrar acompanhada do InuYasha. Ah que ótimo agora eu estou pensando como uma menina, fazendo birra e querendo fazer inveja. Mas e daí? A vida é minha, não é? a cabeça é minha, não é? Então eu penso como eu quiser.

N/a: Então deu para ler? Sim? Que bom. Não? Que pena. Deixem reviews, isso me deixa muito muito feliz. E nesse ultimo capitulo então. D

Cassia-chan

Lara do orkut XD

Lory Higurashi

Tha Malfoy

Kagome Juju Assis

Felipo

Eu-amo-inu

Muito brigade, mesmo, pelos reviews. E não se esqueçam: Review é sempre bem vindo XD


	7. Paixão?

N/a: Nya, mil perdões pela demora. Eu acho que essa foi a vez que eu mais demorei, mas a culpa não foi minha, eu não ia fazer isso por mal neh? Foi que meu vestibular foi domingo passado e essa semana toda eu tive prova. Mas olhem pelo lado bom: MINHAS AULAS FINALMENTE ACABARAM. E finalmente eu estou de férias(ou pelo menos eu acho que estou). Mas vamos ao cap, que eu acho que não ficou bom, porque eu ainda estou me recuperando da semana de prova XD.

Tenham uma boa leitura.

**Capitulo VII**

**Paixão?**

Ar... Eu preciso de ar urgentemente. Nossa é impressão minha ou o ar está mais quente.

-Sou só eu ou aqui está mais quente?

-Não sei você ka, mas eu ainda estou tentando assimilar como pode existir pessoas assim.

-Eu estou achando que foi uma ilusão de ótica.

-Pois se for Rin, nós estamos tendo uma ilusão em conjunto.

-Tá bom! Chega de babação.

-Hana, juro que te perdoou pelo que você me fez todos esses dias se você me disser que é ele.

-E o Que eu te fiz todo esse tempo?

-Me transformou em uma escrava.

-Sério? É isso que eu viro também, quando eu viajo a negócios.

-Ahh sua chata.

-Mas vai Hana diz para gente quem é ele?

Acabou de passar por aqui o homem mais perfeito que eu já vi, sério mesmo. Ruivo, de cabelo liso e repicado, corpo sarado, educado, olhos verdes. Ui chega deu falta de ar de novo, Nem preciso dizer que todo mundo está querendo saber quem é ele.

-Nosso novo modelo, aliás, nós vamos fechar o desfile com ele. Eu ia até te perguntar o que você acha ka?

-Ela não é nem doida de dizer alguma coisa contraria a isso.

-Realmente eu não sou.

-Então está tudo certo. Eu vou mandar os modelos de roupas selecionados pela editora daqui para você começar a seleção do desfile.

-Mas já! Eu mal respirei esses dias.

É! A Hana me transformou numa escrava, como se não bastasse a Sango me lembrando do trabalho agra que ela se juntou com a Hana eu me ferrei. As duas se juntaram para me obrigar a trabalhar. Eu estou indo dormir às 9:00 e acordando às 8:00. Alem de que só essa semana eu já tive pelo menos umas 3 reuniões,

-A Hana está certa Ka. Já é hora de voltar ao trabalho e parar de fazer corpo mole. E o desfile já é daqui a 15 dias, temos que dobrar essa carag horária se quisermos esse modelos prontos na hora.

-SANGO

-Que?

-Bem, meninas eu já vou. O Sesshy tem que assinar esses papeis.

-Seshy?

Seshy? Nossa a relação deles está indo muito bem neh?

-Err, quero dizer o senhor sesshomaru. Bem eu já vou subindo.

-Eu vou com você.

E cá estou eu de novo de volta ao trabalho. Um será que ele vai esta lá! Mas eu já vou estar acompanhada do InuYasha, da para acreditar. Eu e o InuYasha numa festa? Nãããão. Mas voltando a festa, já foi decidido o tema da festa. Estavam em duvida entre festa a fantasia, mas é muito ruim de arrumar uma fantasia sem acessórios e não dá para dançar segurando uma vassoura, por exemplo, então idéia descartada. Festa de mascaras, ia ser bonitinho, mas arrumar uma mascara que a gente goste e que combine com a roupa é horrível, então a idéia também foi descartada. Festa normal, foi a única solução. Claro que nós estamos lidando com pessoas que entendem de moda então penso eu que a festa vai ficar no mínimo cheia de estilo. Mas agora eu to curiosa para saber com que roupa o InuYasha vai, ele não quer me dizer, aquele frango.

00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

-Ka! Você já escolheu sua roupa da festa?

-Não Sango. E você?

Eu perguntei já entrando no banheiro, tudo que eu mais quero é um banho e uma cama, preciso realmente dormir.

-Não.

-Eu estava olhando as novas sandálias e tive uma idéia só não sei vocês vão concordar.

-Qual Rin?

-Vocês já viram o tema da nova ultima da melissa?

-A contos de melissa?

-Sim. Nós podemos comprar nossas roupas inspiradas nas princesas.

-Ééééé, se a gente não tiver idéia melhor.

-Não Sango,a idéia é boa, só precisa ser aperfeiçoada. Pense tipo numa Rapunzel morena, de bota, saia curta, tomara que caia, cinto, e sobre tudo.

Eu falei com a cabeça do lado de fora do banheiro.

-Isso não é a rapunzel. É uma pessoa normal, só que com o cabelo grande.

-A idéia é essa, nós só vamos usar os personagens como inspiração. A idéia é boa só precisa ser melhorada.

-Então nós podemos decidir quais princesas nós seremos e depois a Kagome ajuda a gente com aroupa.

-Eu?

-Sim, você trabalha com isso, vai ser fácil.

-Ah ótimo

Eu pus a cabeça de novo para dentro do banheiro.

Parabéns Kagome Higurashi, como se você já não tivesse trabalho suficiente para fazer agora arrumou mais um. Mais até que a Rin teve uma boa idéia.

00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

-NÃO NUNCA

-Por favor!

Eu acho que estou pelo menos à meia hora tentando convencer a Sango a ir de Rapunzel moderna, eu já até pensei na roupa dela. Alias falando em Sango, parece que ela e o Miroku já estão tendo conversas sociáveis. Ele está estranho, nunca mais passou a mão na Sango.

-NÃO. Escuta, se você e a Rin vão de princesas modernas tudo bem, mas não tente me convencer.

-Mas eu já pensei em tudo.

A deu "aquele" sorriso... esse sorriso me dá medo.

-Tudo bem, eu posso ir vestida de algum conto, mas sou eu que decido.

-Certo. Qual?

-O gato de botas.

Criativo, mas a princesa do Gato de botas não tem nada de especial.

-Qual é a cor da roupa que a princesa usa?

-Não Kazinha, você não entendeu. Eu vou vestida de gato de botas.

Ahh mais que idéia brilhante.

-Certo, a noite esteja no meu quarto para eu poder desenhar sua roupa.

-Ok. E a Rin vai de que?

-Uma versão da bela, eu achei a cara dela.

-É realmente. E a sua roupa está inspirada em quê?

-Estou decidindo se bruxa ou se de jasmim.

-As duas são boas. Eu optar...

-SANGO E KAGOME. Se não fosse pedir demais, vocês poderiam decidir isso depois do trabalho.

Tinha que ser a estraga prazeres.

-Senhora, sim senhora Hana.

-Obrigada.

A Hana já vai sair da sala de jantar que ela insiste que é a minha sala.

-Ah Hana qual é a tua roupa da festa?

-Ainda nem vi. To pensando em algo com azul e maquiagem forte, mas não decidi.

-Porque você não vai hoje a noite lá no hotel, eu vou ajudar a meninas com a roupa quem sabe você não tem alguma idéia.

-Ah coitada de tu Kagome, como se não bastasse essa pilha de trabalho ainda vai arrumar as roupas delas... De que horas é para eu estar lá?

Por um momento. Sério por um momento eu achei que ela estava com pena de mim.

-8:30 está bom?

-Umm não vai dar kagome. Eu vou sair com o Sean

-Quem é Sean Hana?

Sango pervertida. Ela malda tudo.

-Meu namorado. Algo que você vai ter futuramente.

-É? e com quem?

-Com o Miroku é claro.

-Eu concordo plenamente.

-É a conversa está muito boa, mas temos mais trabalho para fazer. Kagome você já viu as pastas que eu te mandei?

-Sim, mas até agora só uns 5 modelos se salvaram, e mesmo assim eu mandei 3 para as alterações.

-Certo, bem eu já vou.

-Tchau Hana, até amanhã, se a gente não se ver mais hoje.

-Até Sango.

-Ka, aqui está as pastas que eu vim te trazer. Eu também vou que eu tenho muitos papeis me esperando na minha mesa.

-Certo, pode deixar aí em cima.

Novamente. TRABALHO, cara isso já está virando palhaçada. Me deixa ver quantas pastas tem aqui, 1, 2, 3... 10, CARACA 10 PASTAS PARA EU VER HOJE. Eu vou morrer e não vejo tudo isso direito.

00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Sabe aquela historia de que eu só preciso de uma cama e blá blá blá...? Pois é, parece que as pessoas não acreditam nisso. É sério. Sabe onde eu estou agora? No teatro da Broadway, assistindo o "Mama mia" o musical até que é bom, mas com o sono que eu estou eu já vou dormir nos braços do InuYasha. É eu esqueci de comentar que ele veio comigo, quero dizer eu que vim com ele. A Rin e a Sango foi que se deram bem, estão numa boate que tem aqui perto, se divertindo.

-Ka?

-Oi Inu

Que foi? Eu acho fofinho chamar ele de Inu. Sem contar que eu e ele estamos nos dando bem então não tem problema eu chama-lo assim, e outra que a gente está saindo não está?... E pêra aí. Porque é que eu estou mesmo dando explicações?

-Você quer ir embora?

-Por quê?

-Porque daqui a pouco vai ser o intervalo aí fica melhor para a gente ir embora.

-Você já quer ir?

-Sinceramente?... Sim

-Ótimo vamos porque eu também não estou mais agüentando.

Nós ficamos até o intervalo e depois saímos para jantar, até que finalmente chegou a melhor hora do dia... A hora de dormir. O Inu já está me levando para o hotel. Eita que agora chega deu felicidade.

-Quer que eu suba?

-Não. Não confunda as coisas.

-Não estou confundindo as coisas, somente eu já subi antes de sairmos, eu sebi não significa que nós tenhamos que fazer algo.

-Você por acaso não ia tentar nada?

-Não.

-Vai mentir para outra feito a Kikyou.

-Kikyou?

-Sim, outra abestalhada feito a Kikyou.

-Ahh ta. Não sério.

-Não acredito. A Kikyou mesmo fez questão de expalhar que você na primeira semana de namoro já tinha feito sexo.

-Você disse bem: na primeira semana de NAMORO, não na quando eu ainda saia com ela e putra a gente só transou porque ela praticamente me agarrou.

-Sabe que da medo conversar assim com você.

-Por quê?

-Porque se tu fala assim dela, que já foi tua namorada, imagina o que tu não fala de mim.

-Simples. Eu não falo de você.

-Não?

-Não. A Kikyou já me fez muita raiva, mas por um lado isso foi bom talvez se não fosse por isso a gente não estivesse saindo.

Perai eu escutei direito? Quer dizer que o InuYasha só está comigo por causa dela.

-Como?

-É. É que ela dizia que as pessoas se deixavam enganar pelo seu falso sorriso e quando a gente terminou eu quis saber se esse sorriso era falso mesmo.

-Só isso?

-Na verdade não. Mas eu não vou falar tudo agora.

-Por que não?

-Porque eu ainda não gosto de você o suficiente para falar tudo.

Cínico. Ele fala na maior naturalidade que não gosta de mim. Mas também o que eu esperava, ele é safado e eu já sabia disso, pelo menos eu já estava avisada não?

-Não gosta?

-Gosto, na verdade eu gosto de você mais do que eu realmente achei que pudesse gostar algum dia, mas ainda não é paixão. Sejamos sinceros Kagome, nem você é apaixonada por mim ainda, não tem como você se apaixonar por mim em tão pouco tempo.

-É?

-É. Mas eu realmente acho que posso me apaixonar por você sabia? Quem sabe eu já não esteja apaixonado por você na festa. Se cuida

Ele me deu um selinho e foi embora. Assim como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu devo estar com cara de idiota, aqui parada no lobby do hotel, vendo ele ir embora. Nossa, isso ficou tão melosos e tão romântico. Ahh quer saber eu vou deixar isso para lá. O InuYasha me disse uma coisa certa... eu ainda não estou apaixonada por ele. O problema vai ser quando eu estiver, mas quando esse dia chegar eu paro e penso até lá eu vou é DURMIR. Porque eu aibda estou com sono.

N/a: Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eu espero que esse capitulo seja digno de mais reviews.

Cassia-chan

Kagome Juju Assis

Eu-amo-inu

Lara do orkut XD

Lory Higurashi

Rahfa-san

Obrigada mesmo pelos revies. Deixem mais please, eles me deixam muito feliz


	8. Terminar?

N/a: Olá a todos!! Olha que dessa vez eu não demorei. Eu só ia postar esse cap. Amanhã, maaaaaas eu fiquei tão feliz hoje que vou postar o cap hoje mesmo. Sabe porque eu tou tão feliz? 1- Porque eu já passei de ano, isso significa que eu já estou de férias e sem recuperação D.

2- Porque eu passei na primeira fase do vestibular da federal no curso de medicina!! Eu quase tive um enfarto quando eu soube. Isso só serve para mostrar que as mil cabeças que o vestibular, pelo menos 800 são da segunda fase, que eu ainda não fiz XD.

Agora vamos ao cap.

Ps.: Não liguem se o cap estiver... como eu posso dizer... Um tanto quanto romântico, mas é que essa semana eu estou meio romântica.

**Capitulo VIII**

**Terminar?**

Sabe aquela sensação de que algo de ruim está para acontecer? Pois é, eu não tenho essa sensação, eu tenho certeza. Eu acordei, correção EU FUI ACORDADA, continuando, eu fui acordada pela Rin e pela Sango às 6:00 da madrugada, sim isso é madrugada para mim. Para desenhar as tais roupas, ah fala sério ninguém merece algo assim. Acordar para planejar uma roupa que nem é sua é o fim do mundo. Mas fazer o que não é? Eu tinha mesmo que prometer fazer essas roupas não é? Eu não podia ter simplesmente ficado calada como uma pessoa normal? Mas nããão, seria bom demais para ser verdade.

-Vamosss Ka

-Vocês não tinham outro horário melhor não?

-Não. Agora não reclama.

-Mas a festa só vai ser daqui a 15 dias.

-E daí?

-Como você é delicada Sango.

-Obrigada. Vamos logo Ka.

-Mas não sou eu. Eu vou apenas dar algumas idéias, mas quem vai decidir são vocês.

-Então podemos começar por mim?

-Certo Rin. O que você quer?

-Qualquer coisa que você escolha.

-Você desistiu da idéia da Bela?

-Sim, eu confio no seu bom gosto, o que você escolher para mm esta bom.

-Hum obrigada. Então pode começar me mostrando todas as calças, saias e vestidos que você tem aí.

Rin abriu o closet, nossa quanta roupas ela trouxe.

-Você tem alguma cor em especial que você queira ir?

-Amarelo ou verde ou azul.

-Umm certo.

Eu comecei a pegar as roupas que ela jogava na cama.

-Rin vista essa calça aqui

Eu joguei para ela uma calça jeans azul-claro.

-Humm, dê uma volta... Pode tirar e deixe ela na sua cama separada.

-Veste essa saia aqui

Eu entreguei uma saia rosa abaixo do joelho com um corte até as coxas.

-Mas é rosa.

-É eu sei... e daí?

-Eu queria ir de verde, azul ou amarelo.

-Eu sei, mas não custa nada você experimentar custa?

-Não.

-Então vai.

A Sango ficou mexendo nas roupas da Rin e pegou uma calça... verde?

-Rin, você tem uma calça verde?

-É que tava na promoção ai eu não resiti.

-Mas ela é verde

-Eu sei

Rin disse saindo do banheiro... Até que ficou bonito.

-Rin separe essa também.

-Veste essa saia e depois esta...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Nós ficamos a manhã toda de domingo resolvendo essa questão das roupas, mas pelo menos já está tudo decidido. Coitado até o Sesshomaru foi expulso pela Rin, do hotel. Mas como nada pode ser tão ruim que não possa piorar finalmente nós fomo almoçar, mas a Kikyou estava lá. Pelo menos dessa vez a arruaceira não arrumou confusão, mas também do jeito que o Sesshomaru olhou para ela duvido muito que ela tentasse arrumar briga. Estranhamente ela tentou dar em cima do Miroku, quando ele estava indo ao banheiro e mais estranho ainda ele recusou e não passou a mão nela. ELE NÃO PASSOU A MÃO NA KIKYOU, nem mesmo uma cantada ele passou, em ninguém, em nenhuma mulher. O Miroku deve estar doente só pode.

-Ka?

-Sim Rin.

-Vamos comigo ao banheiro?

-Um ok.

O restaurante é até que bem legal, o banheiro fica em um corredor ao lado da área onde nós almoçamos. O banheiro é fofinho, tem até aqueles tubos de ar que tem nos filmes.

-Ka já volto

-Ok

Rin entrou em um dos Boxes e eu fiquei me olhando no espelho, que de acordo com o InuYasha, é uma das coisas que eu mais faço.

-_Miroku... O que faz por aqui?_

_-Não é da sua conta Bankotsu_

_-Está extressado? A sua querida Sango te deu um pé na bunda?_

Nossa, para você ver como as noticias se expalham rápido. Caramba bem que esse banheiros podiam ser mais discretos, não é?

-_É, mas pelo menos ela não esta comigo e ao mesmo tempo dá em cima dos outros._

Boa Miroku!

_-Você fala da Kikyou?_

E tem outra vaca?

_-Mas é claro._

_-Com a gente é só relacionamento aberto. Até ela voltar com o InuYasha._

_-Como se o InuYasha quisesse._

_-Você acha que ele vai ficar com a Kagome por quanto tempo?_

_-O InuYasha é instável, mas a Kagome também não é nenhuma idiota._

Exatamente... Eu não sou nenhuma idiota. Quanto ao InuYasha, bem, eu já sabia que ele era instável, não sabia? Oh droga, é claro que eu sabia, mas também o que você queria kagome que ele te beijasse e te dissesse que te ama? Na verdade sim...

_-O InuYasha pode ser instável o quanto for, mas não vai durar muito coma Kagome. Eu não sei se você já parou para notar, mas a Kagome e a Kikyou tem algo em comum._

_-Já notei sim._

Hey vão xingar a mãe de outro.

_-E você acha que ele está com ela por quê?_

_-Com certeza não é por causa da semelhança delas._

Eu não pareço com aquela vaca, já disse... Quero dizer pensei.

_-Até parece. O InuYasha odeia a Kagome, você sabe. Ele só quer brincar com ela_

Brincar? Kagome controle-se. Não você não vai voltar para mesa e bater no InuYasha, se lembre que o Bankotsu te odeia.

_-Não. O InuYasha não é assim._

_-Se eu fosse você não tinha tanta certeza. O passado do InuYasha o condena e você sabe disso. Se lembra, teve uma semana que ele namorou com 5 ao mesmo tempo._

CINCO? Ah merda. Kagome você ainda tem controle sobre suas emoções não tem?

-_Mas você não é. E não se meta no que não é da sua conta._

Pelo barulho da pancada, eu acho que o Miroku foi embora. Nossa será que InuYasha já namorou mesmo com cinco?

-Ka vamos?

-Vamos sim

Se for verdade, nada poderia impedir ele de fazer o mesmo comigo, o coração dele não pode ser. Ele já provou que não tem um... Calma respira.

-Ka vamos ao shopping?.

-NÃO

Ok eu acho que não é muito bonito da minha parte gritar com o InuYasha agora, mas foi bem melhor se eu chorasse. E.U N.Ã.O C.H.O.R.O N.A F.R.E.N.T.E D.E N.I.N.G.U.E.M.

-Por quê?

-Hã, por que...

Pensa Kagome, pensa

-Porque... eu ainda não escolhi minha roupa festa.

-Mais a festa só vai ser daqui a mais de uma semana.

-Sim, mas mesmo assim.

-Ok eu te levo pro hotel então.

-NÃO... eu vou andando.

-Kagome você está bem?

-Sim.

Tirando o fato de eu acabar de descobrir que você é um canalha de marca maior.

-Eu já vou.

Eu já ia saindo, mas a Rin me acompanhou até a porta.

-Ka o que aconteceu?

-Nada, eu só quero pensar... Sozinha

-Ok, se cuida.

-Ok, pode deixar.

Kagome pense bem, o que te garante que ele estar mesmo só com você? Como ele pode namorar com cinco? E se ele estiver fazendo isso. Bem que eu sabia que ele não prestava, eu sempre soube.

Nossa já cheguei ao hotel, eu acho que vou tomar banho e dormir.

Mas e agora o que eu vou fazer? Eu poderia fingir que não sei de nada, ou poderia terminar com tudo antes que passe a gostar dele de verdade. Eu ainda tenho tempo, porque ainda não sou apaixonada por ele, mas eu sei que esse dia não ira demorar em chegar. O fato de eu estar com vontade de chorar não quer dizer nada, quer dizer? Não claro que não, se eu gostasse dele eu teria chorado lá no banheiro mesmo, mas bem que eu fiquei com vontade. Se bem que eu sempre soube que meu sistema nervoso era meio lerdo. É, eu não estou conseguindo me sentir melhor sabe?. Ahh droga, só eu sei como eu me tremo nas bases quando ele me beija e quando ele faz carinho na minha nuca eu perco completamente o sentido. Talvez terminar com ele seja o melhor, mesmo que ele tenha me dito que já estava quase apaixonado por mim... Mas o que é isso? É obvio que o que ele disse era mentira, ninguém fica quase apaixonado, ou se estar ou não estar, não é? Ai Kagome pare de fraquejar, você tem que terminar com ele. Mas parece ser tão difícil... NÃO KAGOME NÃO É DIFICIL, VOCÊ NÃO GOSTA DELE E VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ APAIXONADA POR ELE. Ahhh merdaaaa, mais que droga, não adianta mais mentir eu gosto daquele cara de cachorro.

**(As cenas a seguir será por minha conta, em outras palavras as cenas são FIC POVs)**

**Kagome acabou dormindo. Ela tinha se decidido a acabar com ele, só precisava achar coragem para isso. Ela tentou se convencer de que não estava apaixonada e começou a tentar se lembrar de algo que a deixasse com raiva de InuYasha e pensando nisso acabou dormindo.**

_-Kagome o InuYasha quer falar com você – Sesshomaru falou entrando na sala de Kagome._

_-Agora eu não posso, estou com muito trabalho Você pode avisar para ele, por favor – Kagome nem olhou para Sesshomaru, estava dando uma ultima olhada em uma pasta._

_-Não posso, eu vou na sala da Rin – A voz de Sesshomaru estava estranhamente séria e ela parou o que estava faendo para ver o rosto dele. Sesshomaru não expressava nenhuma emoção._

_-Ok. Então eu já subo – Ela falou com uma certa raiva na voz._

_-Certo – Sesshomaru saiu da sala dela muito sério e Kagome o seguiu para saber o que tinha acontecido. Não que desconfiasse de alguma coisa, mas Sesshomaru não era delicado com as palavras e Rin era muito emotiva._

_Sesshomaru voltou para sala dele, mas a mesa de Rin ainda estava vazia. Ele soltou um grunhido de raiva. Kagome pode escutar do lado de fora e viu quando Rin se aproximou. Pela expressão dela, ela também não estava muito feliz e ele achou melhor ir embora resolver seu assunto com InuYasha. Eles que se resolvessem, ela deveria se intrometer Kagome bateu na porta da sala ao outro lado e antes de entrar na sala de InuYasha ela escutou o forte barulho da porta da sala de Sesshomaru ser fechada. _Rin entrou na sala de Sesshomaru sem ao menos pedir permissão. Sesshomaru estava com o rosto inexpressivo como sempre, ele estava olhando para ela.

-Agora nós podemos conversar?

-Você chama aquilo de conversa?

- Não me teste Rin. – Sesshomaru falou em tom de aviso.

Rin estava fora de si de raiva, bateu a porta com força e foi até a mesa dele.

- E você não me provoque – Rin falou com os olhos estreitos de raiva. Sesshomaru estranhou aquela atitude, mas não mostrou.

- Tola – Sesshomaru falou simplesmente e Rin antes que tivesse um acesso de raiva tomou um pouco de água.

-Sabe Sesshomaru eu ontem fiquei pensando do porque você ter me tirado daquele jeito da conversa com o Lucio, por um momento eu achei que você poderia estar com ciúmes, mas isso é impossível. Sabe porque? Porque você nem tinha notado. Estava muito entretido conversando com a _Luanazinha_.

-Está com ciúme Rin?

-Não, mas você estava? – Rin pedia mentalmente que a resposta fosse sim. Sesshomaru se levantou ficando bem perto dela.

-Não seja tola... – Antes que Sesshomaru pudesse concluir sua fala Rin avançou em cima dele.

-Como você é cachorro, seu sem coração... – Rin tentava bater nele, mas sua altura não ajudava e depois de algum tempo as lágrimas começaram a turvar a visão dela.

-Pare – Sesshomaru segurou as mãos dela e olhou para ela com rosto de censura.

-Me solta

-Se você parar de tentar me bater

-Unf – Rin se "soltou" e foi berber mais água.

- O que você queria que eu fizesse, deixasse você conversando com aquele idiota o resto da noite?

-Mas você não tava nem aí, era só orgulho

-Eu não disse isso. Eu estava com ciúmes sim se não te tiraria de lá.

-Sesshomaru... VOCÊ QUER ME DEIXAR LOUCA É? – Rin avançou novamente em cima dele.

-Por quê?

-Cinico. Eu estava quase morrendo de arrependimento por ter gritado com você ontem por ter me tirado da minha conversa, por que você desde então estava me ignorando, eu me senti idota. Aí hoje você fica de bate-papo com a Kagura mesmo sabendo que eu estava morrendo de ciúmes.

- Você fica linda com raiva – Sesshomaru disse sério e depois a beijou.

_Enquanto isso Kagome tinha entrado na sala de InuYasha. InuYasha estava com algumas pastas em cima da mesa e de acordo com Kagome ele estava "Agradavelmente concentrado". InuYasha parou o que estava fazendo e sem nem uma explicação se levantou e a beijou! Kagome ficou surpresa de inicio, mas logo se deixou levar pelo beijo. InuYasha passava as mãos pela cintura dela em direção as costa, fazendo seus corpos ficarem mais grudados.Kagome passou as mãos em torno do pescoço dele e fez uma leve massagem na nuca dele, como ele fazia as vezes com ela. Depois de algum tempo ele tiveram que se separar, pois a falta de ar começou a atrapalhar. InuYasha continuou abraçado com ela, sua cabeça estava apoiada na cabeça dela, que estava encostada no peito dele._

_-O que foi isso? – Kagome perguntou meio desnorteada por causa da atitude dele, seu coração estava batendo rápido e ela não sabia se tinha sido por causa da atitude dele ou se tinha sido por causa da falta de ar. _

_-Não sei... Eu estava com saudade de você – O coração dele estava na mesma situação do dela e ela podia sentir isso._

_-Mas nós nos vimos ontem._

_-Exatamente, ontem não é hoje. Eu fiquei com saudades hoje. – Ele deu um beijo na testa dela e a puxou se sentando na beirada da mesa. Eles ficaram assim por alguns minutos, conversando._

Do lado de fora, Sango estava com pelo menos umas cinco tabelas nas mãos. Ela tinha ido mostrar para Kagome, mas quando ela chegou na sala de Kagome avisaram a ela que Kagome tinha subido para a sala de InuYasha.

-Posso falar com o InuYasha? – Sango falou com frieza para Kagura, ainda não tinha se esquecido de que Kagura podia querer atrapalhar o relacionamento de Rin e Sesshomaru.

- Não senhorita Sango. Ele deve estar ocupado com a senhorita Kagome – Kagura estava sendo extremamente profissional. Como ela dormia no mesmo quarto com Sango já tinha dado para notar que Sango não ia com a cara dela.

-Certo.Quando a senhorita Kagome sair daí , você poderia avisar que eu estou a procura dela.

-Sim. – Sango se virou e ia embora, mas alguém tropeçou nela e ela acabou derrubando todas as tabelas.

-Desculpa... Sango – Miroku estava abaixado ajudando Sango a recolher as tabelas.

-Não se preocupe – Sango pegou as tabelas e ficou de pé para ir embora. Ela não queria ficar muito tempo na companhia de Miroku.

-Deixa eu te ajudar com essas tabelas – Miroku pegou novamente as tabelas.

-Sem nenhuma gracinha

-Certo – Sango notou que Miroku estava cabisbaixo esses dias, ela não tinha coragem de perguntar para ele e preferiu perguntar para Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru tinha dito que era por causa dela, mas ela claro que não tinha acreditado, no mínimo ele devia estar com o orgulho ferido.

Miroku foi com ela até a sala que ela dividia com Kagome e deixou as tabelas em cima da mesa da mesma.

-Obrigada Miroku – Sango se virou para ir se sentar na cadeira, mas Miroku segurou seu pulso.

-Não Miroku – Sango falou já se soltando dele.

-Me deixa falar com você – Miroku falou num tom que beirava a suplica.

-Miroku eu deixaria você falar se eu conseguisse confiar em você novamente, mas eu não consigo e não quero que você tenha outra impressão.

-Sango eu não nego que te trai – Miroku parou ao ver os olhos de Sango, mas tomou coragem e continuou – Mas eu me senti mal, acredite. Não tem mais graça passar a mão nas outras se você não liga. – Miroku estava sendo sincero.

-Miroku eu pedi para você não falar nada porque eu ainda não confio em você. Por favor não faça isso. Eu não acredito que você tenha deixado de ser galinha.

-O que você quer que eu faça para você confiar em mim?

-Isso é com você Miroku. Agora me deixa trabalhar – Miroku saiu e Sango olhou para a porta. "Talvez ele estivesse falando a verdade", Sango tratou de apagar esse pensamento e continuou a trabalhar.

N/a: Mil obrigadas pelos reviews vocês sabem como eles são importantes não sabem? Se não sabem deveriam saber.

Lory Higurashi

Cassia-chan

Izayoi-chan

Lara do orkut XD

Rahfa-san

Kagome Juju Assis

Kyu Uchiha

Muito muito muito muito muito obrigada.


	9. Eu tenho que confiar

N/a: Oiie! Cá estou eu de novo com mais um capitulo, que bem, sendo bastante sincera, ta uma droga. E olha que eu passei esses dias sem net, ou seja, eu tive tempo para pensar no que escrever, mas essas férias em casa não ajudam de maneira nenhuma. Alias falando em férias eu vou dar um aviso: Na próxima sexta eu vou viajar para Belém e infelizmente eu não sei quando volto. Se até a próxima quinta eu não postar nenhum capitulo o próximo só vai vir em 2008, já que mesmo que eu volte antes eu iria ter que viajar de novo. Se por acaso eu não postar eu já desejo para vocês

**UM FELIZ NATAL E UM MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO!!**

E aproveitem bastante que natal e o ano novo porque só tem uma vez por ano. ; D

**Capitulo IX**

**Eu tenho que confiar**

Sabe quando nem uma festa consegue levantar seu animo? To me sentindo assim. Claro que para todo mundo é porque eu estou muito cansada e por isso é que eu estou assim e até que isso não é de total mentira. Mas eu acho que o motivo mesmo é porque eu ainda não tive coragem de terminar com o InuYasha. Tipo eu estou a uma semana conseguindo fugir dele, fugir no sentido literal da palavra. Por exemplo, sábado passado ele me ligou e me chamou para ir pro shopping aí eu disse que estava com a pior das piores enxaquecas, ele se ofereceu para vir aqui e eu disse que não podia porque eu estava de TPM, sabe como é né? E ele acreditou. Para falar a verdade eu estou evitando ele porque eu simplesmente acho que quando ele olhar para mim com aquele olho dourado eu vou me derreter e perder toda a coragem, até me passou pela cabeça "terminar" com ele por telefone, mas seria muita falta de consideração minha. Se bem que ele não teve nenhuma consideração quando namorou com 5 ao mesmo tempo, mas não é porque ele não tem caráter que eu também não tenha que ter, não é mesmo?. Mas se bem que pensando bem eu ainda não tirei essa história a limpo. A informação veio do Bankotsu e ele nunca foi fonte de informação que se deva ter muita consideração. Talvez se eu perguntasse pro Inu se essa história é verdadeira talvez ele me diga a verdade, ou talvez não. Porque se a história for mentira e ele disser que não é verdade eu não vou acreditar, não seria a primeira vez que um homem tentaria me enganar e nem vai ser a ultima, mas fica difícil saber a verdade quando a gente não sabe em quem acreditar. Eu também podia perguntar essa história para o Miroku, mas ele é muito cachorro e para encobrir o amigo ia dizer que era mentira. Eu posso falar com a Sango e com a Rin, quem sabe elas não me dão alguma idéia, quer dizer que alem de uma idéia elas iam me fazer milhares de perguntas, mas até agora eu não tive outra idéia melhor então vai ter que ser essa mesma.

-Ka?

-Eu?

-Você está bem?

-Sim, por quê?

-Sabe ficar sonhando com o InuYasha no meio do trabalho não é uma boa idéia.

Realmente, só agora eu vim notar minha situação. Eu estou sentada, com a cabeça enterrada entre as mãos e tem uma duas pilhas de pasta na minha frente.

-É realmente Rin.

Rin? O que ela faz aqui mesmo?

-A Sango pediu para você mandar as pastas para a confecção.

-E cadê a Sango?

-Resolvendo uns problemas... com o Miroku.

-Miroku é? Bom saber disso.

-Coitado do senhor Miroku, ele está tão tristinho esses dias e eu concordo com o Sesshy.

-Quanto a que?

-Ele está assim por causa da Sango.

-Eu conheci o Miroku a pouco tempo, não dou muita corda para ele.

-É e nem o Sesshy deixa ele chegar muito perto de mim. Ele é estranho.

-O Sesshomaru?

-Não, o Miroku. Bem eu já vou Ka.

-Certo... Umm Rin!

-Sim?

-Se você ver a Sano diga para ela ir para o nosso quarto do hotel as 9:00 por favor.

-Sim eu digo, mas para quê?

-Eu quero perguntar algo para vocês.

-Certo, certo... Um momento Ka.

A Rin apertou um botão no fone que estava encaixada no ouvido dela. Isso é tão legal, o Sesshomaru deu um fone para cada uma, assim não precisamos ficar segurando o celular. Quer dizer que no meu caso eu ganhei também um celular, já que eu não tinha nenhum.

-Ka, já vou. O Sesshomaru vai ter uma reunião daqui a pouco.

-Ok!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ka, sou eu. Abre a porta!

-Rin, abre a porta por favor.

A Rin é tão boazinha, ela foi lá abrir a porta, para que eu não precisasse fazer o enorme esforço de me levantar da cama para abrir a porta, sabe como é, eu estou tão cansada.

-Vai Ka, conta logo.

A Sango podia ser realmente mais delicada.

-Você já ouviu falar em pedir licença?

-Claro, mas foi você que me chamou aqui e agora eu estou curiosa.

-É Ka, para de enrolar e conta logo. Eu também estou curiosa.

-É que eu preciso de um conselho. Mas eu não posso contar qual a história.

-Que história?

-Eu já disse que não posso contar Rin.

-Mas é claro que pode.

-Pode mesmo Ka, porque se eu não conto é porque a Rin é uma péssima amiga e não confia nem nas suas amigas.

O pior é que a Rin esta certa, nós sempre a forçamos a contar tudo.

-Exatamente Rin. Agora vai Ka. Poxa tu sabe que nós somos tuas amigas, não sabe?

-Sei. Ok, ok. Eu conto. Eu ouvi uma história de que o InuYasah já namorou com cinco garotas ao mesmo tempo, e eu preciso saber se esta história é verdadeira.

-Mas é claro que é mentira Ka. O InuYasha não seria capaz de fazer isso.

Coitada da Rin, ela é tão ingênua.

-Não sei não Rin. Eu acho que a Ka, faz bem em querer saber. O problema é como ela vai fazer para descobrir.

-Porque você não pergunta para o Miroku ou para o Sesshy?

-Pro Miroku não ia da certo, ele é um cachorro e poderia querer defender o amigo.

- Eu sei bem do jeito que ele é, com certeza ele iria mentir para proteger o InuYasha.

-Então pro Sesshy!

-Mas ele é irmão do InuYasha, pode querer encobrir o InuYasha.

-Ou talvez não Sango. O Sesshomaru não é mentiroso, não ia encobrir se o InuYasha já fez isso.

-É pode ser.

-Pronto problema resolvido.

-Era só isso?

-Só isso nada, tudo isso.

-Umm, agora eu já posso dormir. O Sesshy acaba comigo.

-Acaba é Rin?

Sango ruim... a Rin ficou vermelha, quer dizer vermelha é pouco ela está quase tendo um ataque.

-Não nesse sentido Sango. Mas já que estamos falando de relacionamentos, Sango bem que poderia contar o que ela decidiu em relação ao Miroku.

-Poderia mesmo Rin, mas não vou fazer isso.

-Porque?

-Porque minha decisão vocês já sabem. EU NÃO QUERO MAIS NADA COM ELE.

-Mas ele é tão fofinho.

-Ele poderia ser um urso de pelúcia, não to nem aí.

-Mas ele está tão triste.

-Ele poderia estar em estado terminal de depressão.

-Isso existe?

-Sei lá. Mas que importa. Não perdoou.

-Sango malvada.

-Muito muito malvada.

-Chega, as duas. Vou dormir.

-Boa noite Sango.

Sango foi embora e pelo jeito, foi morrendo de frustração, mas a culpa é toda dela, quem manda gosta do Miroku.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Sesshomaru é a Rin.

Não acredito que eu estou fazendo isso. A Rin me trouxe aqui no apartamento dele e do InuYasha para eu falar com ele. Ainda é cedo e ela me acordou para fazer isso.

-Já vou.

-Bom dia meu anjo.

Minha nossa, o que é isso? O Sesshomaru abriu a porta só de calça... Sem camisa. Eu sei que no dia do churrasco eu o vi sem camisa, mas eu tava tão tão, naquele dia que não parei para reparar, eu acho.

-Bom dia Kagome.

-Bom dia Sesshomaru.

Eu sei me controlar, mas a pergunta é: Como a Rin se controla perto dele? Agora eu sei de onde o InuYasah puxou o corpo dele.

-Entrem.

-Sesshomaru a Kagome quer perguntar uma coisa para você.

Rin linguaruda, mas falando a verdade se ela não tivesse contado eu não ia ter coragem para perguntar.

-Pergunte Kagome.

Eu sentei no sofá da sala e... meus pés estão tão bonitos hoje. Será que se eu perguntar isso para ele, ele me responde. Err eu acho que não.

-Beeemmm é que... deixa ver por onde eu começo... Eu ouvi uma história e queria saber se ela é verdadeira.

-Que história?

-Eu soube que o InuYasha namorou com cinco meninas ao mesmo tempo.

Agora não é mais hora para brincadeiras.

-Porque você não pergunta para ele se é verdade ou não. Eu não gosto de me meter nas relações amorosas dos outros.

-Mas como eu vou saber se ele não mentir?

-Vai ter que confiar nele... Olha ele acabou de acordar, porque você não pergunta agora. Vem Rin.

-Bom dia Sesshomaru, Rin, e Kagome?

-Bom dia InuYasha

-InuYasha a Kagome quer conversar com você.

Sesshomaru levou a Rin para o corredor dos quartos, ou seja, para o quarto dele.

-Kagome?

O InuYasha vestido desse jeito não está me ajudando. É mal de família é, acordar só de calça e sem camisa?

-Bom dia InuYasha.

Ele se sentou na minha frente, mas antes me deu um selinho. E o que eu fiz? A idiota aqui retribuiu. Kagome lesa.

-Kagome isso tem a ver com o fato de você estar me evitando?

-Talvez.

Que mentira, é claro que tem tudo a ver.

-Ótimo.

-Sem rodeios InuYasha. Você namorou com cinco meninas ao mesmo tempo?

Eu me levantei e fiquei de costas. Ta eu sei que isso é drama de novela mexicana, mas é que ele eu continuar olhando para a falta de barriga dele ou para os olhos dele eu não vou conseguir falar.

-Quem disse isso?

-É verdade ou não?

-Sim, quer dizer não.

-Sim ou não InuYasha.

-Sim, mas...

-Mas nada. É verdade.

-Não é bem assim Kagome

Ele se aproximou. PERIGO, PERIGO.

-Nenhum mais um passo InuYasha.

Eu peguei a primeira que me apareceu na frente... um notebook? Eu acho melhor não, próxima opção, um abajur? Ótimo.

-Me escuta caramba.

Ele me segurou e sim ele foi rápido demais, porque eu não consegui acertar ele com o abajur.

-Não, me solta.

-Não. Agora me diz quem te contou isso.

-NÃO.

-Hoje não tenho que ir trabalhar se eu não quiser, e você só sai daqui depois que souber de tudo. Agora diz logo quem foi que te disse tudo isso.

-Foi o Bakotsu, satisfeito.

-Eu mato aquele gay.

-Não foi ele que fez a burrada, não se esqueça.

-Eu não fiz nada.

-Ahh não. Talvez ter enganado cinco ao mesmo tempo não tenha sido nada demais, não?

-Eu não enganei elas, ok? Na verdade foram elas que me esganaram.

Essa é nova viu?

-MENTIROSO. Você é tão idiota a esse ponto.

-Escuta. Eu tava namorando com uma menina e as amigas dela invejosas fizeram eu terminar com ela e ficar com elas, as cinco ao mesmo tempo, e depois foram dizer a ela que eu era um cachorro.

-Não que elas estivessem erradas. Ou o que? Você não acha que eu acreditei nessa história, não é? Vai me dizer que elas chegaram para você e disseram "eu não tenho ciúmes, pode ficar comigo e com as outras".

-Na verdade elas disseram sim.

-InuYasha nem todas as garotas são como a Kikyou.

-E nem todas as garotas são como você Kagome.

-INUYASHA SEU CACHORRO.

-O que eu fiz agora?

-VOCÊ É UM COMPLETO IDIOTA

-Para de gritar, eu moro num apartamento se lembra.

-Sim, mas mesmo assim você é um completo IDIOTA, TAPADO, FRANGO, GAY...

-Hey, frango e gay não.

-Tá esse dois últimos não, mas você é um...

-Hey posso saber porque esses chingamentos?

-Porque você não fez nada com essas Kikyou's da vida, elas te fizeram de idota e você não fez nada.

-Como você sabe que eu não fiz nada?

-Porque se não o Miroku tinha dito.

-Quer dizer que as coisas voltaram ao normal?

-Talvez.

O InuYasha me beijou e ele nem teve trabalho, porque ele desde daquela hora estava me segurando mesmo. Ta eu sei que não devia ter acreditado nele assim tão rápido, mas o que eu ia fazer? Se eu pergutasse para outras pessoas com certeza elas iam me contar a história toda ou só a parte que o Bankotsu falou. E é como o Sesshomaru falou, eu vou ter que acreditar nele.

Sabe o que o melhor de agora? É que ele sem camisa eu tenho acesso a falta de barriga dele, mas eu estou preocupada demais em acariciar o cabelo dele. Como uma pessoas pode ter o cabelo assim?

N/a: Gnte eu já disse que eu amo vocês? Não? Nada não eu digo agora. Mas sabe o que eu amo também? Receber review ( Que coisa brega ¬¬). Bom mais uma vez, FELIZ NATAL E UMA MARAVILHOSO ANO NOVO.

Rahfasan

Eu-amo-inu

Lariinha

Kagome Juju Assis

Kyu Uchiha L

Felipo

sakuraprincesa

Lory Higurashi

Milhões de obrigadas pelos reviews (português maravilha o meu XD)


	10. Tortura

N/a: Ohayoo! E aí como foram de Natal? E de Ano novo? Eu sei que ninguém me perguntou isso, mas eu vou falar assim mesmo. O meu Natal e o meu Ano novo foram maravilhosos. Eu passei em Belém do Pará. A viagem teve direito a cenas de filme do tipo:

Eu entrei em um táxi e "SIGA AQUELE CARRO PRETO".

Nós, dentro do carro a caminho de Belém, no escuro, com uma "floresta" de cada lado e de fundo musical algo parecido com ópera... Só faltava chover e o carro parar. Aí sim eu diria que eu estava em um filme de terror.

Na volta, em um trecho considerado perigoso ( Um conhecido levou um tiro neste trecho do caminho por que estava sendo perseguido), nós tínhamos acabado de sair de um posto ( postos são perigosos... Ta eu exagerei XD), estávamos sozinhos na estrada e tinha um cadete que parecia vir a 160 Km/h. Concluindo... estavam nós seguindo, mas ele não contou com o fato de que era um cadete contra uma S10... então foi pisar fundo e fugir XP.

Mas voltando à Belém, o jeito como as pessoas se vestiam para ir ao shopping me chamou a atenção, sabe tinha gente com a roupa que cabia 2 dentro, as bandanas do Naruto (eu quero uma ii) e o melhor foi na virada, que eu passei na estação das docas e lá tinha um homem com o cabelo do InuYasha. Eu acho que o homem achou que eu fosse louca porque eu não parei de olhar para o cabelo dele: Prata e na altura da cintura.

Mas agora eu já escrevi demais, vamos ao cap.

Boa leitura e espero que gostem e deixem reviews XD!

**Capitulo X**

**Tortura**

Estresse. Muito estresse. E preocupação, é claro. Essas com certeza são as palavras ideais para me definir hoje. Sabe por quê? Somente por que o desfile é amanhã. Ta, ta eu sei que eu devia estar tranqüila já que todas as roupas estão prontas. São 15 modelos femininos e 13 masculinos. Além das roupas todos os modelos já estão preparados... Eu acho... Eu espero.

Mas o melhor é que eu fiquei sabendo que dentro da Kissumunak-NY esta havendo um bolão, para saberem qual é o modelo que vai encerrar o desfile. Isso é um segredo guardado a sete chaves e só quem sabe sou eu, é claro e obviamente, a Sango, porque ela é a minha assistente/secretária/amiga/consciência..., A Hana, porque ela tem meios psicologicos muito eficazes para retirar a informação de alguém e a Rin, porque foi ela quem me total apoio na minha decisão e também porque ela merece saber... A coitada esta evitando o Sesshomaru desde dois dias, quando ela soube, para não correr o isco de abrir a boca. Bem, mas voltando ao bolão, eu soube que ele já arrecadou U$570,00 e que tem cinco roupas como opção. Como eu sei de tudo isso? Bem simples, porque foi a Sango quem organizou isso, ou pelo menos foi ela quem deu as cinco opções. Eu nem vi quais eram as roupas, mas a Sango disse que elas estão numeradas, então eu acho que deve ser na mesma ordem da minha prancha. E adivinha quem está participando? O Miroku, o InuYasha, o Sean ( o namorado da Hana), mas o mais surpreendente é que o Sesshomaru está participando. De acordo com a Rin, foi ela mesma que insistiu muito para que ele participasse e foi ela que deu o palpite e só depois é que ela ficou sabendo qual seria a roupa.

Ahh o que será que o InuYasha está fazendo que ainda não apareceu? Eu acho que estou a pelo menos 30 min, sentada no sofá da sala dele. A Hana se juntou com a Sango e a Rin e me obrigou a não por os pés na Kissumunak-NY na parte da manhã. O InuYasha, que não tem nada de idiota, disse que iria me fazer relaxar e disse para eu vir aqui de manhã e até agora ele não deu as caras. Detalhe quando eu cheguei ele ainda estava dormindo. Mas eu não o culpo, se eu estou uma pilha ele então coitado. Alem de que ele ainda achou tempo para a gente ficar junto. Ele é tão carinhoso, que eu nem ligo que ele não tenha pedido para namorar comigo, até porque são só palavras. Ele não fala, mas demonstra... ou finge muito bem.

-Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

-AHHHHHHHH. Que é Inu?

-Eu estou te chamando já faz algum tempo. Tava pensando em que?

-Nada não. Mas só por curiosidade, para onde você espera que a gente vá?

Nada contra a roupa dele, alias ele está muito gostoso, mas eu acho que nós não vamos para o cinema, como eu esperava, com ele vestido com uma calça de tactel preta e uma regata branca e um tênis.

-Em nós passearmos no Central Park, mas com você vestida assim eu acho que é melhor não.

-O que tem de errado com minha roupa?

Eu estou vestida com uma saia balonê azul-escuro, uma blusa sem manga listrada branco e preta com uma estampa, de uma menina piscando um olho, nas costas e um salto alto preto.

-A sandália, você não agüentaria muito. Então eu acho que vou locar algum filme para a gente assisti aqui mesmo.

-Ótimo.

-Eu deixo você escolher o filme, se...

-Se?

-Se você me disser qual foi o modelo que você escolheu.

Oh-ooh Kagome cuidado. Ele está auma distancia perigosa e está tocando num assunto proibido.

-Ahh não Inu. Você sabe que eu não posso contar nada.

Eu disse já me livrando de qualquer coisa que ele tentasse.

-Ka você pode confiar em mim.

Ah droga. Ele me abraçou pelas costas e falou para o meu pescoço.

-Não Inu.

-Porque não?

-InuYasha você está participando do bolão e isso é trapaça.

-Mas eu não vou mudar o meu palpite.

-Não insite Inu.

Eu me livrei do abraço, esse abraço tem um poder hipnotizante e é melhor eu não arriscar.

-Ok. Se você não quer falar eu não vou insitir. Vamos?

Tem coisa errada aí! Ele não desiste assim tão fácil. Mas vamos para frente.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO INUYASHA.

-Você pode escolher o filme se quiser, mas tem que me contar qual foi o modelo escolhido

-Eu não posso Inu. Por favor, filme de terror não.

-Se você não vai contar quem vai escolher o filme sou eu e eu quero "Ao cair da noite" **(n/a: Bem gente eu particularmente eu não tenho medo de filmes de terror, então eu procurei algum filme que pelo menos não fosse tão obvio e/ou muito leve. Se bem que "Ao cair da noite" é muuuito fantasioso) e "2001 maníacos" (N/a: Se você não assistiu esse filme siga meu conselho, NÃO ASSISTA, não que o filme seja muito ruim, não e nada disso, é só que ele é nojento, para variar, e na metade do filme a história começa a ser "clichê" demais e o fim muito previsível)**

-Inu você não ia me fazer relaxar? Filmes de terror não me relaxam.

-Esse vão.O que você acha melhor Kagome "2001 maníacos" ou "Morando com o Inimigo"

-Tanto faz, quer saber eu nem ligo.

-Ok, ok Ka. Então vai ser "2001 Maníacos".

-Eu não vou assistir isso Taishou InuYasha.

-Não? Então você vai me contar qual é o numero do modelo!

-SEM CHANCES INUYASHA.

-Senhor nós vamos levar esses dois e, por favor, me traga "Terapia do amor"**(N/a: Finjam que está em inglês porfavor... é que eu estou com muita preguiça de passar para inglês XD)**

-Para que?

-Para que o quê?

-Para que você vai levar "Terapia do Amor"

-Para caso você mude de idéia.

-INUAYASHA

-Quê?

-Isso é chantagem.

-Não é não. Agora vamos porque o tempo passa rápido.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Não, não vai por aí. Isso não é um atalho.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

-Calma Kagome, o terror ainda não começou.

-Ah obrigada, ajudou bastante.

SINICO, CANALHA. Estou de volta no apartamento do Inu e do Sesshomaru. Em pensar que nós podíamos estar fazendo coisas muito mais úteis... Eu tenho tanta coisa para checar na Kissumunak, mas naããão ao invés de trabalhar eu estou sentada no sofá da sala do Inu assistindo "2001 Maníacos" um filme nojento, com um bando de gente idiota que acredita em atalhos. Fala sério.

-Inuu tira isso daí por favor.

Ta certo, eu sei que pode parecer exagero se agarrar no InuYasha e esconder o rosto no pescoço dele, maaas acredite isso é muito, cem vezes, sem comparação, melhor que ver aquele homem morrer bebendo acido porque as mulheres "mandaram".

-Calma Ka. Eu estou aqui.

Ele se levantou e tirou o DVD. Depois se sentou do meu lado e me abraçou.

-Saí InuYasha.

-O que eu fiz agora?

-Apesar de você ter sido legal tirando o DVD, você podia muito bem não ter colocado ele desde o inicio. Você sabe que eu não queria assitir.

-Se sei. Você quase quebrou a MINHA sala na MINHA cabeça.

-Você mereceu. Aquilo era pressão psicológica.

-O que? Te abraçar...

Cuidado Kagome ele está te abraçando..

-... Beijar o seu pescoço...

...Aih Kagome seja forte, não é um beijo que vai te derrubar, você já resistiu uma vez...

-... e perguntar qual é o numero?

-É exatamente isso InuYasha.

Controle-se Kagome.

-Mas bem que você podia me dizer qual é o numero!

-Não insiste InuYasha sem chances...

Isso Kagome, você é um gênio.

-...Ah não ser...

-Ah não ser?

-Que você me conte o que o Miroku está planejando para a Sango.

-Como você sabe?

-Tenho meus contatos.

Na verdade eu escutei, mas a culpa não foi minha. Eu estava sentada na minha cadeira e a Hana tinha acabado de sair, só que ela tinha esquecido uma pasta, que eu tinha acabado de assinar. Eu me levantei e fui até a porta para entregar a ela e escutei, mas não consegui entender, quando o Miroku falou alguma coisa para a Hana e ela sorriu. Aí depois eu escutei quando a Hana disse que ela não iria poder dizer não e depois eu escutei o Miroku dizendo que a Sango podia muito bem dizer que não, mas que mesmo que ela dissesse isso ele não ia desistir assim tão fácil. E o resto eu não pude ouvir porque a Sango estava se aproximando e eles mudaram de assunto.

-Então InuYasha topa?

-Kagome essa não seria uma troca justa.

-Porque não? Você vai saber algo que quer saber e eu irei saber algo que eu quero saber.

-Sem chance Kagome. Eu não vou contar.

-Certo, então eu também não vou contar qual é o numero.

-Feh! Por mim tudo bem

-Por mim também, até por que o meu nem tem dinheiro envolvido.

-Aquele dinheiro não vai me fazer falta.

-INUYASHA.

-Sem chances Kagome.

-Vai Inu, quem sabe eu até posso ajudar o Miroku.

-Ou estragar tudo. Não, nem pensar Kagome.

-Certo InuYasha, eu desisto. Vamos comer... eu cozinho.

Talvez um pouco de pimenta no sanduíche dele faça ele falar

-Não. Eu cozinho, não to afim que você destrua a minha cozinha.

-QUÊ?

-Sejamos sinceros Ka, você é ótima como estilista, mas como cozinheira é pior do que o Miroku.

-Obrigada. Então eu vou por alguma música enquanto você faz algo. Ok?

-Ok. Tem uns Cd's no meu quarto.

Nossa quanta tralha InuYasha. Hmm, eu acho que vai ser Britney. Ou melhor Sean Paul. Nãão. Já sei vai ser Shakira.

**(Hips Don't Lie... N/a: Um pouco velha eu sei, mas é que "Las de la intuicion" não iria ficar muito bem XD, ah mais uma coisa a as cenas que acontecerem durante a música sou eu narrando, já que ia ficar muito estranho a Kagome narrar!)**

Kagome colocou o Cd no som e se sentou, fechou os olhos e começou a escutar a música.

**Ladies up in here tonight**

**No fighting, no fighting  
We got the refugees up in here  
No fighting,  
No fighting.**

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man wants to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama, sí, bonita, sí, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira  
**

"Uhh essa música é boa. Será que o InuYasha se importa se eu dançar enquanto ele faz alguma coisa? Nããão é claro que não." Kagome se levantou e começou a arriscar alguns passos, ela ainda não tinha dançado nesse ritmo.

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**  
I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection**

Ela balançava os quadris como se estivesse brincando e olhava para o seu reflexo na tela de crystal da Tv, para ver como ficava o rebolado. Fechou os olhos e continuou.**  
**

**  
Hey Girl, I can see your body moving  
And it's driving me crazy  
And I didn't have the slightest idea  
Until I saw you dancing**

**And when you walk up on the dance floor  
Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl  
And everything so unexpected - the way you right and left it  
So you can keep on taking it**

Kagome esperimentou rebolar de verdade e ir até o chão e voltar como virá Sango fazendo uma vez. Com certeza ela não iria repetir aqueles passos em outro lugar. Não que ela não gostasse, apenas não teria coragem para fazer isso sozinha.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama, sí, bonita, sí, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

**  
****Oh baby when you talk like that  
You make a woman go mad  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**And I'm on tonight  
You know my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Don't you see baby, así es perfecto**

InuYasha escutou a música tocar e colocou os saduiches na sanduicheira e foi ver o Kagome estava fazendo. Ele se aproximou dela e juntou seu corpo com o dela. Colocou as mãos nos quadris dela e deixou ela continuar rebolando.

**Oh I know I am on tonight my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
All the attraction, the tension  
Don't you see baby, this is perfection  
Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
Half animal, half man  
I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
But you seem to have a plan  
My will and self restraint**

**  
Have come to fail now, fail now  
See, I am doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
That's a bit too hard to explain**

Kagome se assustou a principio, mas quando sentiu as mãos de InuYasha se deixou levar pela música. InuYasha a virou, fazendo com que eles ficasse frente-a-frente e começou a rebolar com ela. Eles tinha uma ótima sincronia e InuYasha parcia que já sabia dançar Mambo, fazendo com a dança ficasse mais sensual.

**  
****Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día**

**Baila en la calle de noche  
Baila en la calle de día  
**

InuYasha se separou dela, mas continuou dançando fazendo que ela também continuasse dançando.

**I never really knew that she could dance like this  
She makes a man want to speak Spanish  
Cómo se llama, sí, bonita, sí, mi casa, su casa  
Shakira, Shakira**

**Oh baby when you talk like that  
You know you got me hypnotized  
So be wise and keep on  
Reading the signs of my body**

**Señorita, feel the conga, let me see you move like you come from Colombia**

InuYasha voltou a juntar os corpos e a dançar junto com ela.

-Não sabia que você dançava Mambo – InuYasha sussurou.

-Eu não sei dançar Manbo, mas dá para enrolar. E você?

-Você enrola muito bem e digamos que eu passei uma temporada em Cuba.

-Foi?

-Uhum.

**  
Mira en Barranquilla se baila así, say it!  
****En Barranquilla se baila así  
**  
**Yeah  
She's so sexy every man's fantasy a refugee like me back with the Fugees from a third world country  
I go back like when 'pac carried crates for Humpty Humpty  
I need a whole club dizzy  
Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
Colombians and Haitians  
I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
Boo-boop-so-boop**

**No more do we snatch ropes  
Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats**

Kagome se separou mais uma vez de InuYasha e ficou olhando ele dançar. Era como se ela gravasse todos os passos dele, que dançava como se tivesse nascido para fazer aquilo.

**I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
And I'm starting to feel you boy  
Come on let's go, real slow  
Baby, like this is perfecto**

**Oh, you know I am on tonight and my hips don't lie  
And I am starting to feel it's right  
The attraction, the tension  
Baby, like this is perfection**

**No fighting  
No fighting**

Novamente eles juntaram os corpos e continuaram a dançar.

-InuYasha?

-Hm?

-Você quer mesmo saber qual é o número?

-Kagome eu sei que você não quer contar, mas eu prometo que não conto para ninguém e nem mudo a aposta se você me contar.

Kagome contraiu a face e deu um leve sorriso.

-Que foi?

-Eu esperava algo como " Kagome se você não quiser não precisa falar"

InuYasha sorriu sem jeito e Kagome deu um beijo leve nele.

-27. E aí?

-Eu apostei no 20.

A música acabou mas eles continuaram abraçados e conversando.

-Quem apostou no 27?

-O Jack e mais uma mulher da recepção.

-Nada não. Você mesmo disse que esse dinheiro não iria fazer falta – Kagome farejou o ar e InuYasha quando a viu fazendo isso correu para a cozinha.

-KAGOME!

InuYasha gritou da cozinha.

-EU?

-Você não quer comer fora - InuYasha pos o rosto para fora da cozinha – É que os sanduíches queimaram.

-Ok! InuYasha, mas eu decido onde vamos comer.

N/a: Olááá! Bem eu tenho boas noticias sobre a Fic, durante a viagem deu para eu ter idéias até o fim da Fic, que provavelmente só terá mais 3 ou 4 caps, só no próximo cap é que eu vou poder dizer com certeza. Mas e aí gostaram do cap?

Deixem reviews e me façam feliz D

Kagome Juju Assis

Lariinha

Polly

Rahfa-san

Sakura princess

Kawaii girl

Eu-amo-inu

Lory Higurashi

Kun-kouga-kun

Vale lembrar que chugamos aos 50 reviews

Weeeeeeeeeee. Eu fico feliz com isso XD ( Ta eu já sei... Eu sou besta, muiito besta 8D)

Muito obrigada pelos reviews, eles me deixam com vontade de escrever.


	11. Desfile

N/a: Yo! E aí como vão? E as férias? Bom hoje eu não vou enrolar... Vamos logo para o Cap! Ah no final do capitulo estarão as noticias sobre a Fic. Ah e me desculpem se o cap não ficou muito bom, mas é que eu tive a genial idéia de escrever uma historia e praticamente me forcei a escrever esse cap, pelo menos da metade do cap para o final eu já estava animada XD.

Ps.: **BELLE KAGOME-CHAN **a resposta do seu review está no final do cap. É que como não tinha e-mail para eu retornar eu não tive como responder.

Sem mais delongas...

Boa leitura

**Capitulo XI**

**Desfile**

Ok, ok pela primeira vez eu vou concordar com a Sango: Eu só não esqueço a cabeça porque ela é colada com o corpo. Pronto eu já admiti agora por favor alguém fale ONDE DIABOS MINHA ROUPA SE METEU.

-SANGOOO

Minha querida e amada amiga que está tomando banho no MEU banheiro deve saber.

-Pois não Kagome?

O tom de voz dela me entusiasma.

-Sabe onde está minha roupa?

-Como eu vou saber, você mesma disse a roupa é sua

-Maaas Sango o desfile é daqui a 3 horas e eu não acho a minha roupa.

-A culpa é toda sua...

-SANGO

-Good afternoon! ( Boa tarde)

-RIN

Claro que a Rin sabe onde está a minha roupa, ela é sempre organizada e deve ter visto a minha roupa em algum canto.

-Sim?

-Viu minha roupa?

-Qual delas?

-A que eu disse que ia usar no desfile!

-O vestido balone azul?

-Não, a blusa balone branca presa pelo cinto vermelho, a calça preta da Dolce&Gabanna e a sandália da Dior.

-Eu acho que você levou ela.

-EU LEVEI? Para onde?

-Para studio, mas eu só ACHO.

-Ahh é mesmo, eu levei ela para o Lenonel ajustar o cinto... OWW SERÁ QUE JÁ FICOU PRONTO.

-Você levou ele há duas semanas Ka.

-Sim, é mesmo, então já deve estar pronto. Meninas eu já vou para o studio, vou me arrumar por lá mesmo.

-Ok, Ka. Daqui a pouco eu apareço por lá.

É mesmo! Alias aproveitando que eu não tenho nada melhor para fazer eu podia pensar em como ajudar o Miroku. Já que ontem o InuYasha me contou o que ele planejava. Eu tenho que concordar que foi um pouco clichê, mas eu espero que funcione.

-Taxi please. (Táxi por favor)

-Here miss Higurashi (Aqui senhorita Kagome)

-Thank you Alex.

Alias falando em Alex, eu bem que podia leva-lo comigo de volta para o Japão. Ele é o melhor segurança/porteiro que tem. E ele sempre chama os táxis para mim. É eu vou falar com o InuYasha sobre isso.

-Where's madam want go? (Onde é que a madame quer ir?)

-American Museum of Natural History (Museu americano de historia natural)

Claro que seria bem mais pratico se eu dissesse o endereço, mas é claro se eu me lebrasse do endereço. Mas como o studio é perto de lá eu vou andando. São só umas 3 ou 4 quadras... Oww não é tão perto assim, droga.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Kagommeee queeerida

Eu conheço essa voz

-Aquiii lindda.

Tão Gay... Só pode ser...

-Jakotso... Jakotsu o que você faz aqui?

-Ah querida eu tinha que ver o seu primeiro desfile internacional. Nossa o que ouve com você?

-Longa historia.

Muiiito longa, e com toques de saltos presos, coco de passarinho na roupa, tropeção entre outras. Um longa e desastrosa historia.

-Nossa Kagome eu vi os modelos, que lindos. Ah e também eu vi sua linda roupa, mas sinto dizer que você não vai vestir-la.

-COMO ASSIM?

Será? Que estragaram a minha roupa? Eu mati se tiverem feito isso?

-Eu trouxe outra roupa para você, que eu mesma desenhei.

-Jakotso, que tipo de roupa você trousse?

O Jakotsu exagera nos bordados e babados. E eu me recuso a subir na passarela parecendo uma pluma andante.

-Ow, não se preocupe. Foi algo lindo e sem bordados, babados ou plumas. Tipo bem o seu lindo rostinho. Vem vamos começar a nos arrumar.

-Aqui? Você vai se arrumar aqui?

-Sim linda. É que o Luigi disse que ia fazer o seu cabelo e sua maquiagem ai eu vim para ver se ele não arruma o meu cabelinho.

-Ahh sim.

E depois dizem que o Jakotsu não é gay. Nada contra homens que arrumam o cabelo, alias eles ficam muito sexy com os cabelos secos e bem penteados. E claro não tão sexy quanto o cabelo do InuYasha, que é simplesmente maravilhoso.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

-Kouga, o que você faz aqui?

-Eu não podia perder o primeiro desfile da melhor estilista do mundo.

O Kouga sabe realmente como ser galante... Isso não tivesse sido tão forçado e tão clichê eu teria acreditado.

-Ok, kouga. Vamos fingir que acredito. Mas vamos e como você conseguiu entrar aqui? Você sabe que essa área é reservada para quem é do grupo.

-E por acaso eu não sou do grupo?

-Sim você é, mas é do grupo do Japão. E que eu saiba essa sala tem bastantes seguranças.

Mas também quais são os bastidores das passarelas que não tem seguranças.

-É tem. Ok, eu admito eu entrei escondido junto com os manequins. Mas é que não tinha como eu te ver antes do desfile.

-E para que você queria me ver antes do desfile?

-Para te convidar para sair depois do desfile.

-Eu adoraria Kouga, mas você sabe que tem uma festa depois do desfile. Você não vai?

-Não. Lá é mais difícil de entrar sem convite. Rsrsr

É mesmo ele não recebeu, já que ele teoricamente não devia estar aqui.

-Nada não você entra comigo.

-LOBO FEDORENTO o que você faz aqui com a minha Kagome?

Sabia que tava bom demais para ser verdade.

-Calma InuYasha. O que você faz aqui?

-Cachorro não vem com essa de sua Kagome.

-Kouga não provoque.

-Ela é minha sim.

-Como se a Kagome fosse gostar de um cachorro raivoso como você

Será que alguém me ouviu, Sinceramente se InuYasha não fosse tão homem comigo eu diria que ele é Gay e que iria casar com o Kouga.

-Kagome é minha seu Lobo...

-CALEM A BOCA OS DOIS.

Agora eu sei como a Sango se sente.

-Kagome você não me respondeu!

-E nem você me respondeu?

-Mas eu perguntei primeiro!

-Mas a minha pergunta era mais importante.

-Kagome eu já vou. Pelo menos um lugar na platéia eu consegui.

Eu conheço o Kouga tão bem que sou capaz de apostar que o beijo que ele me deu na bochecha não foi só de despedida, mas foi mais d provocação ao InuYasha. Isso explica porque o InuYasha me beijou antes que o Kouga fosse embora.

-Agora me responda InuYasha. O que você faz aqui?  
-Vim te desejar boa sorte. Ah e o resultado da aposta vai sair daqui a pouco. A Sango disse que ia revelar a gente antes de começar o desfile.

-Ok. Boa sorte.

-Que nada eu já sei que perdi. Mas nada não.

Ta vendo como ele é. E nessas horas que eu sinto um frio na espinha, porque como alguém pode ser tão gostoso e tão homem.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

OK, só mais 15 modelos. São só mais 15 modelos... O que pode acontecer de errado? Uma delas tropeçar, cair por cima de um fotografo que esta fumando, a roupa dela pegar fogo e o alarme disparar estragando todo o desfile. Owwww não!

Está bem Kagome calma, nada disso vi acontecer.

-Ka você está bem?

-Não eu não estou!

-É você está pálida.

-Na minha cabeça estão passando mil catástrofes. Sango, e se essa coleção falir.

-Bom se esse 15 próximos modelos falirem não é? Por que até onde eu sei os outros foram um sucesso.

-Sério?

-Uhum. Agora eu acho melhor você ir atrás do Jakotsu, ele está feito louca atrás de você.

-Hm. O que ele quer?

-Diz ele que já está na hora de você retocar a maquiagem.

-Se for isso, você não deveria ter retocado já a sua? Você entra antes de mim.

-Adivinha?

-Hm.

-Eu já retoquei. O Jakotsu disse que foi corrigido uma pequenina falha no delineador do olhos direito, mas sinceramente, eu não notei nada.

-Nem eu. Onde ele está?

-Na área 3.

-Ok, então eu já vou.

-Uhum, pode deixar que eu vou ficar aqui e resolver qualquer problema.

-Certo, obrigada.

Para que lado fica a área três mesmo. Eu acho que é para isso que serve essa placas enormes em cima das áreas, Kagome Burra.

-Ah Kagome antes que você vá, deixa eu te contar. O InuYasha ganhou a tal aposta do modelo final.

Ah claro eu já sabia. O Sessh... Como foi? O InuYasha, mas ele não disse que tinhaapostado em outro numero. Ah deixa para lá. A Sango deve ter se confundido de irmão.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

_Foi um prazer ter lhes recebido. Como todos os senhores e senhoras presentes já devem saber. A mente maravilhosa por trás de todo esse maravilhoso desfile é a estilista Higurashi Kagome. Uma mulher genial e que veio do Japão especialmente para organizar esse desfile, junto de sua assistente Sango. Palmas para Sango. _

-Agora é você Kagome querida. Calma você está perfeita.

_E finalizar, Higurashi Kagome. Por favor querida, nos mostre a mulher genial que você é!_

-Todo o deslumbre e charme dessa coleção não teria sido possível sem ajuda de todos. Sango, que sem ela talvez eu nem estivesse aqui. Rin, amiga, confidente e assistente do presidente administrativo. Taishou Sesshomaru e Taishou InuYasha, que sem eles seria impossível realizar isso, afinal eles mandam aqui rsrrsrsrs. Hana, E a toda equipe a quem eu estou representando porque eu sei que eles tiveram que dar duro para tentar agradar e que souberam também me fazer dar o meu melhor. E por fim ao Jakotsu, que foi quem desenhou essa roupa. Por favor Jakotsu apresente seu modelo.

-Obrigada Kagome. Linda, se eu não tivesse namorado eu dava em cima de você, portanto se cuide InuYasha.

Ah droga, eu acho que essa informação não era para ser divulgada.

Bom pelo menos eu tenho que dizer que no modelo ele mandou bem. Um sobretudo sem manga preso apenas por um cinto. Uma blusa branca por dentro sem decotes e um short claro. E para finalizar uma bota de cano baixo, afinal ainda é outono.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Essas festas sempre me agradam, mas não superam aquelas em que a gente tem onde dançar. Sabe como é não é? Aqui é so conversar e beber.

-Rin, você está linda! Porque não foi lá nos bastidores.

-Desculpa Ka! Mas o Sesshomaru queria que eu ficasse com ele.

-Eu sei. Ciúmes na certa.

-Mas é obvio Sango. Alem de que esse vestido combina muito com ela.

-Realmente faz todo o seu estilo Rin.

-Hum sei. E aí Sango quando é que o InuYasha vai receber o premio da aposta.

Então foi mesmo o InuYasha quem ganhou... Ah viado filho da mãe... Não acredito que ele me enganou.

-Kagome o que houve?

-Nada não só estava pensando.

-Você ficou seria de repente. Tem certeza que não tem nada de errado?

-Tenho... Vocês sabem onde o InuYasha está?

-Da ultima vez que eu o vi ele estava com o Sesshomaru conversando com aquela mulher da Dolce&Gabanna.

-Uhum se vocês me dão licença eu tenho que falar com ele.

-Claro. Mas eu vou com você. O Miroku deve estar com ele e eu ele disse que queria falar comigo.

-Certo, então vamos. Vai Rin?

-Daqui a pouco.

-Ok

Ótimo, o melhor vai ser achar o InuYasha no meio dessa multidão. Mas eu vou falar com ele, nem que seja para fazê-lo doar esse dinheiro. Poxa ele me prometeu que não ia mudar a aposta. Mentiroso filho da mão, corno, viado, fresco...

-Sango, podemos conversar.

Eu acho que o Miroku vai por o plano dele em pratica. Droga eu nem falei com a Sango.

-Eu vim para isso.

-Ótimo. Vamos lá para fora.

-Hm claro.

-Kagome cadê a Rin?

O Sesshomaru com ciúmes é tão surreal. Ele não demonstra nenhuma expressão, incrível.

-Perto da mesa do Alexandre.

-Sozinha?

-Quando eu sai de lá, ela estava sozinha.

-Certo.

-Cadê seu irmão?

-Lá fora, Miroku quer que alguém veja.

Ok, mais surreal do que o Sesshomaru com ciúmes é ele sorrindo. Mesmo que seja só um leve levantar um dos cantos dos lábios.

-Será que eu devia ir lá. Eu preciso falar com o InuYasha!

-Pode ir. A Sango vai ficar feliz de ter uma amiga dela por lá.

-Ok. Até mais Sesshomaru.

-Até Kagome.

Bom pelo menos aqui só tem uma saída e não será difícil acha-los... Eu acho... Eu espero.

-KAGOME... Vem aqui.

Ótimo a pessoa com quem quero falar, só não pode ser agora.

-To indo.

-Bem isso vai sair tão novela mexicana, mas eu faço tudo por ela.

-Se não mentir já vai ser muito acredite

Eu falei num sussuro, juro! Não era para ninguém escutar, mas ele escutou.

-_Também acho Kagome._

-É às vezes as pessoas mentem por tão pouco.

-E às vezes por nada. Não é Kagome?

-Você deve saber disso melhor do que eu InuYasha. Já está tão familiarizado com as mentiras.

-Eu tenho o azar de toda mulher mentir para mim.

-E quando encontra uma que não minta, faz por ela.

-Pena que até agora eu não encontrei.

-Ta insinuando que eu menti?

-QUAL É A TUAKAGOME?

-INUYASHA SE AFASTA DE MIM SEU BAFO DE BEBIDA TÁ FORTE

-VAI FUGIR DA DISCURSSÃO É?

-NÃO GOSTO DE BRIGAR COM GENTE BEBADA! QUANTAS VOCÊ BEBEU?

-Dois Buchanna's, um absinto, um alabama e um mai tai

-Calado Miroku.

-Já deve esta bêbado.

-Não querida Kagome. Eu me sinto muito bem.

-CHEGA OS DOIS, mas que saco. Sabe quem veio se acertar aqui foi eu e o Miroku e vocês brigando de fundo não ajuda.

-Desculpa.

-Ótimo. Miroku continue.

-Bem eles já tiraram o romantismo do local e da cena então lê esse papel e você vai entender.

Deve ser o tranferencia... O Miroku vai se mudar por causa da Sango. Ele deve mesmo gostar dela. Diferente de outras pessoas.

-Isso não é seu certificado de castrado Miroku!

-Bem se fosse eu não ia pode te divertir. Mas eu espero que você entenda que u quero mesmo ter algo com você... E como vamos para outra cidade, eu não vou conhecer ninguém, então não vai ter canto melhor para a gente começar.

-Bem eu esperava por algo bem menor que isso. E já ia dizer que eu queria você de volta. Então mais que obvio, eu quero que a gente comece de novo.

Ver eles se beijarem e não poder fazer a mesma coisa é ruim e triste. Mas eu fico feliz por eles.

-Parabéns Sango e Miroku... quero que vocês sejam feliz. Mas se me dão licença eu vou entrar. A Kagome está um saco hoje e eu não quero estragar minha noite na companhia dela.

-PARA VOCÊ O MESMO

Droga. Ele conseguiu estragar minha noite. Merda, mais que Cacete... É a segunda vez que eu termino uma noite chorando. Ow droga.

-Kagome? Quer conversar?

-Não. Obrigada Sango. Eu vou pegar um táxi de volta para o hotel.

-Eu vou com você!

-Não aproveite, vocês perderam muito tempo.

Ah merda! Parece cisma, eu nunca consigo ser feliz quando está todos felizes. Pelo menos a Sango e a Rin estão felizes.

N/a: E aí? Foi muito ruim? Foi? Digam-me... Eu sei que vocês já devem estar tontas de saber que eu amooo receber reviews, mas não custa nada lembrar. Bom quanto a Fic. Se eu calculei certo, a fic vai ter mais uns dois caps, ah não ser que passe mais uma genial idéia... aí eu prolongo para três. Nada muito grande porque se não a Fic fica enjoativa ; )

----------------------------------------------------------

**Resposta ao review da Belle Kagome-chan:**

Amou? Mesmo, mesmo? Muito obrigada.

Eu amo essa musica da Shakira, ela me traz boas lembranças -

Bom levando em conta que eu acabei de postar o cap, eu acho que não demorei... To no prazo rsrrsrsrsrsrssrrsrs. Espero que goste desse cap.

----------------------------------------------------------

Como não custa nada digitar... então MUITO MUITO MUITO OBRIGADA PELOS REVIEWS... Eles me deixam feliz XD

Kyu Uchiha L

Sakura-Princesa

Kagome Juju Assis

Belle Kagome-chan

Lory Higurashi

Lariinha

Mais uma vez, muito obrigada. Beijos e curtam as férias.


	12. Manchetes

N/a: Konninchi wa minna! Bem sai direto da minha cabeça mais um cap. Bem para os desinformados esse é o penúltimo capitulo da Fic. Bem eu sei que eu sempre, ou quase sempre, posto o cap da Fic na sexta. Mas pode ser que o próximo demore mais. Motivo? Beeem, daqui a 6 dias (dia 24/01) é o meu lindo e amado aniversário. Eu vou fazer 16 anos, bem aproveitados e bem curtidos, de vida.

Boa leitura!

**Capitulo XI**

**Manchetes**

Droga... Mil vezes droga. Não pode ser hora de se levantar, eu ainda estou tão cansada. Hum? Que estranho... O chuveiro não está ligado. Eu sempre acordo com a Rin tomando banho ou com a Sango me acordando. Será que a Rin já saiu? Nãão, claro que não ainda é cedo são só... 4:00 DA MANHÃ. Cedo demais para a Rin acordar, maas então onde ela está. A cama dela está arrumada e por favor nenhuma camareira trabalha de 4:00 da manhã e com certeza a festa já acabou. Aquela merda de festa... Mas se a Rin não está aqui e a cama dela ainda está arrumada significa que ela não veio dormir aqui no hotel então ela deve estar no apê do Sesshomaru. Huummm Rin! Depois eu vou querer saber disso. Pelo menos ela e a Sango estão feliz. Ahh qual é? Isso não consolo para mim. Claro que eu estou feliz por elas, mas isso não está me ajudando.

-INUYASHA SEU CACHORRO DESGRAÇADO FILHO DE UMA CADELA. VIADO, GAY

Bem melhor agora.

Eu realmente mereço isso. Eu sabia desde o começo que não era para me envolver, mas não Kagome seja imbecil acredite que ele vai mudar. E seja mais idiota ainda e diga para ele o numero certo para ele trocar a aposta dele e ganhar. Claro que se fosse só isso não iria ter nada, mas ele ainda bebeu e fez um briga enorme. E pior ME chamou de mentirosa... eu não falei nenhuma mentira para aquele cachorro. Não era melhor se eu tivesse falado?

Olhando para o lado bom: Falta pouco para a festa e depois é só pegar o aviãoe voltar para o Japão...

AHHHHHHHHHH NÃO eu tinha me esquecido do avião. Será que não existe navio não? Ótimo como se não me bastasse o InuYasha agora eu ainda tenho que me preocupar com o avião.

Beleza Kagome. Não se desespere desde já! A Sango vai estar lá... Mas ela vai estar com o Miroku. E a Rin vai estar com o Sesshomaru... ou seja, eu vou estar com o InuYasha. Hehehehehe eu vou poder gritar até estourar os tímpanos dele. Minha vingança vai ser maligna.

Eu nunca pensei que essa frase fosse tão clichê. E nem que eu iria usar ela algum dia.

Aff, mas que chaato. Se eu tiver que ficar mesmo com o InuYasha no avião eu vou ter que agüentar o péssimo humor dele e vou garantir que ele não beba nem um gole de álcool, só assim para ele não gritar comigo. Não que eu seja uma linda-garota-indefesa-sendo-atacada-por-algum-monstro-feio-nojento-e-fedorento até porque o InuYasha de feito só tem... só tem... Ta ele não tem nada de feio. Nojento? Talvez em algumas situações. Mas quanto a higiene dele ponho minha mão no fogo... até porque seria bem difícil alguém ter um sorriso do tipo meu-sorriso-é-lindo-e-eu-sei-disso com todos aqueles dentes branquinhos e limpinhos se não tivesse um pingo de higiene. E quanto ao fedorento, seria a mentira do século. Simplesmente o InuYasha cheira mais que loja de perfumes. E é um cheiro tão boooom, tão gostoso, tão entorpecedor, tão hipnotizante... E é por isso que da pr´xoima vez que eu ver o InuYasha eu vou me manter a metros e mais metros de distancia dele.

Ta chega de pensar no cachorro. É melhor eu dormir porque eu ainda vou trabalhar hoje. Ahhh DROGA eu ainda vou trabalhar hoje. Me diz? Eu por acaso botei o pé para uma bruxa velha tropeçar para receber essa maldição. De quem foi a genial idéia de fazer de hoje, o dia depois do desfile, um dia de trabalho. Sabe quantas pessoas vão estar de ressaca? Pelo menos metades dos que foram. Ta não é para tanto, afinal é era uma festa de gala, com toda a imprensa lá. Mas também tinha tanta bebida, sério! Tinha umas que eu nem sabia o nome. Hahahahaha, mas é claro Kagome você não bebe. Ta isso não teve graça! Porque se tivesse bebido talvez tivesse tido coragem para perguntar para o Inu-cachorro-Yasha o porque dele ter me acusado. Sim, isso não sai da minha cabeça. Afinal baseado em que ele me chamou de mentirosa? Ah quer saber eu quero que o InuYasha vá para o raio que o parta. Eu vou dormir que é o melhor que eu faço... Hunf InuYasha... cachorro.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Talvez eu não devesse ter voltado a dormir. Sabe quando você acorda com mais sono do que quando dormiu? Aí você sente que o melhor que tem que fazer é continuar dormindo? Mas seu celular toca e você atende? E lutando contra todas as suas vontades você toma um banho? Pois bem eu fiz isso tudo há meia-hora. Seguinte, HOJE É MEU ULTIMO DIA DE TRABALHO. Não de trabalho, trabalho mesmo. É meu ultimo dia de trabalho na Kissumunak - NY. Pelo que a Sango me disse por telefone, todos os meus papeis já estão organizados. Além de que eu viajo em 5 dias e não daria para eu fazer nada mesmo em dois dias. Sim, dois dias. Pois daqui a dois dias é a festa e eu provavelmente vou perder a tarde toda em um shopping e a noite toda em uma festa. E no dia seguinte eu vou estar um caco e tudo que eu vou querer é no máximo sair para comprar qualquer porcaria e no outro dia eu já viajo de volta mesma.

-Kaaaaaa

Certos hábitos nunca mudam, certo? Certo, porque eu acabei de por os meus pés na Kissumunak – NY e a Sango já veio me cumprimentar.

-Olá Sango

-Porque você não veio com a Rin? Ela chegou já faz mais de uma hora.

Talvez porque ela não dormiu no quarto do hotel.

-Ela veio com o Sesshomaru?

-Uhum. Você devia ter pegado carona.

-É talvez eu tivesse pegado carona se ela tivesse dormido lá no hotel.

Ta eu sei que isso é fofoca. Mas não existe pessoa melhor para extrair informações da Rin do que a Sango.

-Não?

-Hum Hum. Não. Então talvez ela tenha tirado direto na festa.

Claro que não, mas eu preciso confirmar informações.

-Nããão. Ela saiu antes de mim. E olha que eu sai de 3:15 da manhã.

BINGO! Como eu suspeitei.

-Mas se ela não dormiu no hotel ela só pode ter dormido com o Sesshomaru... Isso explica o porque da Rin ter chegado mais feliz do que de costume. E de ter ficado extremamente vermelha quando Sesshomaru a beijou.

-É a Rin não perde tempo;

-Diz isso para ela e você vai ver um pepino andando.

-Não eu to brincando. Talvez tenha sido um pouco cedo, mas nós estamos falando do Sesshomaru. E ele não iria com ela para a cama só por ir.

-Pois é! Mas de uma coisa Kagome?

-O que?

-Você ainda tem muito trabalho. Vamos e depois nós damos um jeito da Rin nos contar o que aconteceu.

-Ok, ok.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Finalmente... Mal posso esperar... Só mais uma assinatura.

-Prontinho, acabei Sango

Garanto como meu sorriso deve estar parecendo de uma palhaça, mas eu não posso resistir.

-Kagome. Já acabou?

-Sim, sim Hana.

E agora nem ela vai poder me dar mais trabalho.

-É por curiosidade. Desde quando você não vê o InuYasha?

-Desde ontem a noite na festa.

Quando ele gritou comigo, mas ela não precisa saber desse detalhe.

-Estranho?

-O que?

-Ele não veio trabalhar e já são 18:00 horas.

-Pois é não é? Mas agora eu tenho que ir. Sabe eu quero aproveitar.

-Vai a algum shopping Ka?

-Não Sango. Nem se preocupe, quando eu for eu te chamo.

-Bom se você vai sair bem que você poderia comprar a edição do New York Times!

(N/a: Claro gente que o New York Times faria o que eu vou por para ele fazer. Mas eu realmente preciso de algo que o faça)

-Compro sim.

-Acabei também.

-Vai comigo?

-Não. Eu disse a Rin que ia esperar ela.

-Hey! Eu também quero saber.

-Não se preocupe, depois eu te conto.

-Ok, ok.

-Bay bay Hana and Sango.

-I see you later Ka.

-Ok.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sensação de tarefa cumprida. Comprei o jornal, mas ainda não li. Tomei banho. E o motivo de eu ter saído mais cedo: Comprei um verdadeiro estoque de cookies. Devo dizer que tudo é por culpa do InuYasha que me viciou nesse biscoitinho maravilhosos. Sim, sempre o InuYasha. Ah chega de...

-Kaa se prepare.

Eu já comentei como a Sango é delicada ao INVADIR meu quarto?

-O que?

-Rin conte para ela?

A Rin ta vermelha feito um tomate.

-Não acredito que você obrigou ela a te contar...

-Obrigada Ka

Rin falou num sussuro.

-Sem a minha presença.

-KAGOME

-Me desculpe Rin, mas eu também estou curiosa para saber o que aconteceu.

-Não é da conta de vocês.

-Mas eu já sei

Sango malvada.

-Porque eu fui obrigada a te contar.

Sango malvada

-Mas bem que você gostou de ter dormido com o Sesshomaru!

Sango malvada... tocou a ferida. Oh merlin a Rin vai desmaiar de tão vermelha.

-Si-sim, mas do jeito que você fala parece tão banal.

-Hey, calma aí as duas. Rin você dormiu com o Sesshomaru?

Um gesto vale mais que mil palavras. Entendi o significado a Rin balançou a cabeça em um sim.

-Parabéns Rin. O Sesshomaru foi carinhoso?

-Si-sim.

-Foi bom? Você gostou?

-Kagome!

-Só responde isso

-Sim foi bom e sim eu gostei. Agora chega as duas.

-Ok, ok.

Bem, eu respeito a Rin. Se fosse comigo eu não iria querer contar é intimidade e tal não é? Se bem que eu estou solteira de novo... eu acho.

-E ai Kagome, você comprou o jornal?

-Que jornal?

-O New York Times. Claro que eu comprei.

-Já leu? Disseram que tem uma reportagem sobre o desfile.

-Não. Sério? Vou ver.

-Ahh não Kagome. Deixa isso para amanhã.

Que estranho.

-Rin, amanhã já é outro jornal com outras noticias.

-Sim eu sei, mas não tem para que você ler agora.

-Rin deixa de ser chata. Vai Ka lê logo essa reportagem.

-Uhum claro... Só um momento... ACHEI

-Lê logo.

-Ok.. escutem.

"_**Ontem a noite foi realizado o desfile da Kissumunak. O desfile já é tradicional em New York, mas dessa vez a linha de roupa foi escolhida, cuidadosamente, pela japonesa Higurashi Kagome. O desfile foi um sucesso, apesar de muitos terem sentido a falta da senhorita Mitashi Kanna. Em uma entrevista o dono da Kissumunak, Taishou Sesshomaru, afirmou ter motivos fortes para a senhorita Mitashi Kanna não estar organizando o desfile dessa vez. Mas disse que não iria informar por questões de educação com a profissional. Claro que a competência da senhorita Higurashi Kagome foi indiscutível e com certeza ela já deixou sua maracá aqui em New York. No final do desfile Kootou Jakotsu informou que a senhorita Higurashi Kagome estava comprometida com o vice-presidente da empresa, Taishou InuYasha. No entanto durante a festa o senhor Taishou InuYasha foi visto dançando com a ex-namorada, Matsuki Kikyou."**_

-Kagome?

-Ainda tem mais, escutem.

"_**A senhorita Matsuki Kikyou informou a imprensa que tinha vindo para New York com o propósito de reatar o namoro com Taishou InuYasha. Mas ao chegar e ver que ele estava comprometido perdeu as esperanças. Alguns dos convidados da festa disseram ter ouvido Taishou InuYasha e Higurashi Kagome discutirem do lado de fora da recepção. Em seguida InuYasha teria entrado na festa e passado o resto dela conversando com a senhorita Motsuki Kikyou. Enquanto a senhorita Higurashi seguia, com lágrimas nos olhos, de táxi de volta para hotel. As 2:00 Taishou Sesshomaru foi embora da festa junto com sua namorada Inagazawa Rin. No entando Taishou InuYasha só saiu da festa as 4:00, quando a festa chegava ao fim. Acompanhado da senhorita Motsuki Kikyou."**_

-Sango, pegue. Se quiser pode ler o resto. Perdi a vontade de ler o final da reportagem.

-Kagome...

Eu não vou chorar

-Kagome...

Eu não vou chorar, droga.

-Eu disse para você não ler.

-E o que você queria que eu fizesse? Uma hora eu ia ter que saber.

-Kagome não chora...

Não sei se vocês já notaram,mas sempre quando pedem para a gente não chorar aí é que a gente chora.

-Eu não... quero.. chorar

-Kagome o InuYasha é um idiota. Não dá bola.

-Eu estou parecendo uma adolescente que acabou de levar um fora do namorado.

-Você não levou um fora... É você quem vai dar um fora nele Kagome.

-Sango ele não foi trabalhar hoje, não é?

-É...

-Chega! Ele mentiu para mim e ainda me traiu. InuYasha se prepare porque eu vou fazer você comer o pão que o diabo amassou.

-Kagome porque você diz que o InuYasha mentiu para você?

-Rin. Eu agi errado eu sei, mas eu estava confiando nele.

-O que você fez?

-Eu contei no dia anterior ao desfile ao InuYasha qual seria o modelo final. Eu juro que não queria, mas foi...

-AHUASHUAHHUASH não acredito HAUSHASHAUHSUAH que você AHSUAHUASHUASHUS e o InuYasha AHSUAHSUAHSUAHS brigaram por causa AHSUAHSUAHUAH disso.

-Sango. Você está bem?

-Rin. Me desculpe, mas eu estava com medo que você desse com a língua nos dentes e por isso inverti a ordem dos números.

-Como assim?

-Simples.. eu subistitui um numero por outro.

-Então foi por isso que ele me chamou de mentirosa?

-Provavelmente.

-Ahh não!

-Ah sim!

-Agora Ka ligue para o InuYasha conte tudo e peça desculpa por duvidar dele.

-NUNCA. Ta certo eu errei nesse ponto. Eu até pediria desculpas, mas de qualque forma ele me traiu.

-Você não sabe se ele te traiu Kagome.

-Você tem duvidas?

-Claro. Tudo que o InuYasha não suporta é a Kikyou. No mínimo ela deve ter visto ele sozinho e ter grudado nele.

-É pode ser... Ah eu não quero pensar nisso agora.

-Mas Kagome

-Rin agora não. Chega amanhã eu penso melhor sobre isso. Vou dormir.

-E eu vou dormir aqui com vocês.

-Sango e a Kagura.

-Que tem ela?

-Nada... Deixa para lá. Boa noite meninas.

-Boa noite Kagome e sonhe com o InuYasha.

-E você com o seu amado Sesshy.

-Vou mesmo.

-Boa noite para as duas.

-Boa noite Sango.

Quer saber eu vou realmente deixar para pensar sobre isso amanhã. Até porque eu vou passar dois dias sem ver o InuYasha.

N/a : Será que se eu pedir reviews vocês mandam. Pensem que vocês estarão fazendo mais uma ficwritter feliz. Além de que esse poderá ser seu presente de aniversário para mim

-...

Kagome Juju Assis

Lory Higurashi

Belle Kagome-chan

Kyu Uchiha L

Para não perder o costume e também porque eles me fazem feliz. Obrigada minna!


	13. Festa, juntos e presa Legal!

N/a: Olá!! Nossa esse já o ultimo capitulo. Demorou, mas veio. Eu me responsabilizo por toda a demora. Seguinte, semana de aniversário é corrida. E eu não tinha escrito nenhuma linha sequer até que finalmente hoje eu escrevi um capitulo inteiro. Mil perdões pelos erros ortográficos, mas eu também na betei.

Mas vamos logo ao capitulo.

Boa leitura.

**Capitulo XIII**

**Festa, juntos e presa... Legal!**

Finalmente. Só mais hoje. Hoje é a festa e depois disso é só voltar para o Japão. 3 dias sem ver o InuYasha e sinceramente ele não me faz a mínima falta. OK, ok, eu admito fazer falta faz, mas eu consigo superar. Eu superei o Bankotsu e o... o... Bem não teve ninguém depois dele, mas o fato foi que eu o superei. Olhando pelo lado bom, hoje eu sei onde esta minha roupa. Alem de tudo hoje quem vai fazer minha maquiagem vai ser eu mesma. Por mais que o Jakotsu tenha insistido hoje vai ser eu quem vai me arrumar. A Sango e a Rin também gostaram da idéia e decidiram que nós três vamos nos arrumar sozinhas e juntas. Agora é só esperar dar 10h para a Sango entrar aqui. Mesmo estando tudo pronto, roupas, sapatos, acessórios, a Sango insiste em darmos uma ultima passada no shopping. E como ontem eu estava de ótimo humor eu fiz a burrada de aceitar. Da próxima vez eu vou levar em consideração a cara da Rin me pedindo desesperadamente para eu negar o pedido da Sango.

Eu acho que hoje vai...

Ah droga de celular. Quem é que vai me ligar uma hora dessas da manhã?

Merda onde foi que eu meti esse celular.

-Kagome atende...

-Se eu me lembrasse onde eu pus o celular eu atenderia Rin

-Já olhou debaixo da cama?

-Acabei de olhar. Me ajuda a procurar.

-Eu ainda to dormindo

Sim, pela primeira vez eu acordei primeiro que a Rin.

-Não sabia que quem dormia falava.

-Os sonâmbulos falam.

-Não Rin, eles andam.

-E falam também.

-Que seja Rin, me ajuda logo.

-Ok, ok, Você já me acordou mesmo.

Debaixo da cama não está, perto da Tv também não. Oik, banherio também não.

-ACHEI

-Rin você é um anjo. Onde estava?

-No closet. Porque raios seu celular estava no closet?

-Sei lá... Oh-ouh é a Hana.

-Atende e ver o que ela quer.

-Hello

-_Kagome?_

-Sim. Hana?

_-Sim sou eu. Que demora para atender._

-Problemas técnicos.

_-Sei... _

-Bem , não importa. O que você quer a essa hora da manhã?

_-Kagome você já deveria estar acordada se a Rin viesse trabalhar hoje. Sorte sua que o senhor Sesshomaru dispensou ela hoje._

-É verdade, mas porque foi mesmo que você ligou?

Ela enrola demais no telefone...

_-Você viu o InuYasha?_

Agora deu certo. Desde quando eu sou babá dele?

-Não e nem me interessa saber dele.

_-Desde quando você não o vê?_

-Desde o desfile.

_-Vocês terminaram não foi?_

-Se ouve um nós, sim a gente terminou.

_-Como assim?_

-Para mim ouve um nós, mas eu acho que para ele não.

_-Não Kagome ele estava apaixonado por você. Eu nunca tinha visto o InuYasha assim por causa de uma garota._

-Ok, mas eu não acredito. Você ligou só por isso?

_-Foi._

-Certo eu não o vi. Tchau Hana.

_-Tchau Ka._

Droga. Que saco, parece que quanto mais eu tento esquecer o cachorro, mas me falam dele.

-E aí?

-Era para saber do InuYasha.

-E aí?

-E aí o que?

-Ah nada deixa para lá Kagome.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Por favor, alguém em lembre da próxima vez que a Sango pedir para ir ao shopping antes de uma festa eu dizer NÃO. Mesmo eu já estando pronta, e as meninas também, apenas esperando os rapazes virem nos pegar. MEUS PÉS ESTÃO PEDINDO ARREGO. Não sei quem foi o infeliz que disse que se arrumar não cansa, mas ele mentiu muuuito. Nós passamos a manhã toda no shopping comprando roupa. Sim a Sango comprou uma roupa nova e obrigou a Rin e eu a comprarmos roupas novas. Pelo menos valeu a pena, nossas roupas realmente estão mais bonitas. Até que nos saímos bem nos arrumando sozinhas. Sango está linda. Maquiagem escura preta e verde escuro, para combinar com o vestido. Que é verde-musgo com escritos na parte de baixo. A divisa é um cinto preto, preso na cintura. E a sandália é preta não muito alta. A Rin também está linda. A maquiagem dela é leve branco com lilás. O vestido é branco-rosado. O busto é liso e o resto do vestido é franzido e a sandália é branca alta. Deve ser para ficar da altura do Sesshomaru. E eu, sendo bem sincera, estou bonita. Vestido azul um pouco abaixo dos joelhos com a parte do busto bordada pequenas borboletas e a sandália azul alta.

-Cheguei... Uaau Kagome. Você está linda.

O Kouga chegou. É nessas horas que eu agradeço imensamente a ter um amigo assim. Ele se ofereceu a me levar para a festa, já que eu e o InuYasha estamos "separados".

-Obrigada Kouga. Será que nós podíamos esperar o Sesshomaru e o Miroku chegar para irmos todos juntos?

-Claro, como você quiser.

Kouoga sentou ao meu lado e cá estou sentada esperando.

-Chegamos. Desculpa a demora Sangozinha, mas foi o InuYasha quem demorou.

Exatos 10min depois do Kouga.

-Miroku eu já te disse o qual ridículo é você me chamar de sangozinha?

-Você não gosta?

Advinha?

-Não.

-Sango você está... está... maravilhosa.

Só agora ele reparou? Talvez porque só agora a Sango levantou. Eu e a Rin ainda estamos sentadas. Ótimo, hora de levantar.

-Rin? Você está perfeita.

Era melhor se eu tivesse continuado sentada.

-Obrigada Sesshy.

Para variar a Rin ficou vermelha.

-Kagome você está linda.

Ele bem que podia ter continuado calado. Droga, eu tinha que me arrepiar.

-Você também InuYasha.

Essa com certeza foi uma enorme mentira. Ele não está lindo... ele está maravilhoso. Calça preta, camisa pólo branca um pouco aberta e sapato social. Uma roupa tão comum e tão bonita nele.

-Podemos ir agora Kagome?

Tinha que ser o Kouga mesmo.

-Você vai com ele Kagome?

-Sim InuYasha.

Fiquei estranhamente feliz com isso, mas que importa.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

(n/a: A música inserida na FF é Unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon – Backstreet Boys)

Ele não está fazendo isso! É muita cara de pau mesmo... Calma Kagome, essa noite você não vai chorar e nem sair antes que noite acabe.

**How come I was the last to know?**

**Took the stage, then you stole the show**

**Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon**

**(Como eu fui o último a saber?  
Pegou o palco e depois roubou o show  
Outro domingo a tarde não suspeito)**

-Kouga

-Sim?

-Eu vou lá fora. Preciso de um pouco de ar.

-Quer companhia?

-Não obrigada.

Eu to com pena dele. Ele só quer ser legal. Droga InuYasha você só atrapalha minha vida. Você bem que podia ficar sentado na sua cadeira quietinho como todo mundo. Mas não, ir dançar com a Kikyou é mais interessante.

**I was capture by that stare**

**Now I'm shattered, but I don't care**

**And the people walking by don't have a clue**

**That I kissed your face**

**Till the sun in our eyes**

**Till the afternoon arrive**

**(Eu fui capturado por aquele olhar fixo  
Agora eu estou despedaçado, mas nem me importo  
E as pessoas andando não tem o menor indício  
De que eu beijei o seu rosto  
Até o sol estava em nossos olhos  
Até que a tarde chegou)**

-Droga

-Falando sozinha Kagome?

Ah não. Estava bom demais.

-Não, apenas pensando alto.

-Eu preciso falar com você.

-Agora?

-Depois você não ia deixar.

-E quem disse que vou deixar agora InuYasha?

Ah como ele está cheiroso. Kagome se afaste.

**And I can't explain**

**Last night I saw the fireworks **

**The kind of pain the never hurts **

**The one you hate to love is made for you**

**Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon**

**(E eu não posso explicar  
A noite passada, eu vi fogos  
O tipo de dor que nunca machuca  
Aquele que você odeia amar é feito pra você.  
Outro domingo a tarde não suspeito)**

-Ninguém, mas eu preciso tentar.

-Seja rápido, por favor.

-Não precisa se afastar e nem se preocupe o Lobo fedido sabe que você vai demorar.

-Como?

-Ele sabe que eu estou aqui.

**Monday is a funny thing**

**Still waiting for the phone to ring**

**Will my imagination take it slow?**

**Oh yeah**

**(Segunda-feira é uma coisa engraçada  
Ainda esperando o telefone tocar  
Irá a minha imaginação ir devagar?  
Oh yeah)**

-InuYasha chega disso ok. O que você quer?

-Conversar.

-Eu não quero converser seu traidor.

-Traidor? A três dias atrás eu era apenas um mentiroso.

-Qual a diferença?

-Você realmente não quer conversar, não é?

-É

**After Saturday, my life is changed**

**In a moment, it was rearranged**

**Strange how easy it is, letting go**

**(Depois de sábado, minha vida mudou  
Em um momento, ela foi reajustada  
Estranho como é fácil, deixar rolar)**

-Você chorou naquela noite?

-Sim, porque?

-Ah Droga Kagome. Você só dificulta a minha vida.

-E você a minha!

-Não seja tola. Será que você não vê!

-O que?

-CARAMBA KAGOME EU TE AMO.

-Ama? Eu acho que não InuYasha. É só orgulho.

**And I miss your face**

**Like the sun was in my eyes **

**And now I'm running blind**

**And I cant' explain**

**Last night I saw the fireworks**

**The kind of the never hurts**

**The one you hate to love is made for you**

**Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon**

**(E eu sinto falta do seu rosto  
Como se o sol estivesse nos meus olhos  
E agora eu estou correndo cego  
E eu não posso explicar  
A noite passada, eu vi fogos  
O tipo de dor que nunca machuca  
Aquele que você odeia amar é feito pra você.  
Outro domingo a tarde não suspeito)**

-Kagome orgulho não me faz rever a mesma cena 24 vezes por dia. Não faz com que eu me sinta idiota por discutir por motivos bestas. Não me mata de ciúmes por te ver com outro. Na festa eu estava irritado por ter ganhado o premio, isso significa que você mentiu. E quando você insinuou que eu menti eu fiquei com mais raiva discutimos e você foi embora. Eu entrei e bebi mais, admito, e acabei passando a noite toda na companhia da Kikyou. Mas não fiz nada de mais com ela, apenas dormi. No outro dia achei que você iria me procurar, mas você nada. E eu soube o porquê quando li o New York Times, de noite. Tentei esquecer, mas fica difícil quando seu celular tem fotos dela. Não é fácil estar aqui agora, mas é melhor enfrentar isso do que sua consciência.

**Ohhh, Ahhh, ooooh**

-InuYasha você sabe que eu não menti.

-Não?

-Não a Sango inverteu os números. Por isso o numero que eu te disse tava errado. Droga eu tava com raiva por você ter mudado a aposta que fiz besteira. Até pensei em te pedir desculpa, mas você tinha me traído o que era pior.

**This sweet relief, unsuspecting things**

**This is the end of, only the beginning**

**(Este doce alívio, coisas inesperadas  
Este não é o fim, é apenas o começo)**

-Eu não te traí. Juro Kagome acredite!

-Porque eu deveria?

-Por que eu nuca menti para você.

É verdade. Desgraçado.

Bem eu não tinha mais nada melhor para fazer então fiz o que veio na minha cabeça: O beijei.

**I miss you face**

**Like the sun was in my eyes**

**(Like the afternoon)**

**Now I'm running blind**

**(Running blind)**

**(Eu sinto falta do seu rosto, como se o sol estivesse nos meus olhos  
(Como a tarde)  
Agora eu estou correndo cego  
(Correndo cego))**

Como ele me fez falta. Acho que nunca eu iria perder o chão como eu perco quando ele me beija. Talvez eu também possa amar sem sofrer.

**I can't explain **

**Last night I saw the fireworks**

**The kind of pain the never hurts**

**The one you hate to love that's made for you**

**Another unsuspecting Sunday Afternoon**

Another unsuspecting Sunday afternoon

**(Eu não posso explicar  
A noite passada, eu vi fogos  
O tipo de dor que nunca machuca  
Aquele que você odeia amar é feito pra você.  
Outro domingo a tarde não suspeito  
Outro domingo a tarde não suspeito)**

Tenho que me lembrar que da próxima vez eu tenho que confiar mais, conversar mais. E matar a Sango se ela fizer outra dessas.

Isso são sirenes?

-InuYasha?

-Sim?

-Eu sei que minha boca é irresistível, mas afasta um pouco.

-Ok! O que foi Kagome?

-Você também escutou sirenes?

-Sabe que agora que você falou. Vem vamos.

Eu tenho que lembrar o InuYasha que eu ainda sei andar e que ele não precisa me puxar quando nós formos sair de algum lugar.

-Excuse me, But this is a private party (Com licença, mas essa festa é particular).

É por isso que eu amo esses seguranças.

-Kagome eu vou ver o que é. Espere-me aqui, por favor!

-Nada disso. Eu vou junto.

Não é algo que moças façam normalmente, mas eu estou curiosa.

-Of course? (Pois não?)

-Police. Miss Motsuki is there, in the party? (Policia, senhorita está na festa?)

-Yes (Sim)

-Inu querido o que foi?

Pela primeira vez eu estou feliz da Kikyou aparecer.

-Miss Motsuki?

-Yes, I'm ( Sim, sou eu)

-Please, to accompany us till police station. (Por favor, nos acompanhe até a delegacia)

-WHY? (POR QUÊ?)

-Mister Bankotsu tell us your passport run out. ( O Senhor Bankotsu nos informou que seu passaporte está vencido)

Isso é que sar se envolver com quem não presta.

-I don't go ( Eu não vou)

-Kikyou vai logo senão vai ser pior.

-CALA A BOCA SUA VACA.

Juro que só não pulo no pescoço dela, porque tem policia aqui.

-Kikyou deixa de escândalo!

-Mas Inu eles querem me levar. Só porque eu dei um fora no Bankotsu por você ele quer se vingar.

- Sim e dái?

Sim eu sou má e beijei o InuYasha depois de dizer isso. Claro só para provocar.

-LARGA O MEU INU.

-Para a sua informação nós reatamos o namoro. Vai logo Kikyou a policia está esperando.

-Miss Motsuki?

-WHAT? I TELL YET. I DON'T GO WITH YOU (O QUE? EU JÁ DISSE. (EU NÃO VOU COM VOCÊS)

-Miss you be to arrest (Senhorita você está presa)

-WHAT? (O QUE?) ME SOLTEM SEUS INFELIZES…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Juro eu quase senti pena da Kikyou quando ela foi presa. Quase. Qual é? Eu não sou perfeita. Mas estou ao lado de um namorado quase perfeito. Eu sei que assim que o avião pousar uma historia nova vai começar, mas dessa vez eu vou tomar cuidado para não errar. Sabe a Kikyou foi deportada de volta apara o Japão e provavelmente quando nós chegarmos ela vai estar nos esperando. Mas dessa vez nem ela e nem ninguém vai me atrapalhar ou me causar problemas.

**FIM**

N/a : NYaaa T.T acabou. Ahh eu vou sentir falta de escrever e principalmente de receber os reviews de vocês. Muito obrigada aos leitores. Eu estou pensando em passar essa FF para espanhol. O que vocês acham? Ah e para quem esperava que a Kikyou morresse ou algo parecido, me desculpe mas não deu. Se eu a matasse alguém ia ser preso rsrsrsrsrsrsrsrsrssr.

Mais uma vez obrigada aos leitores. Beijão para todos e deixem review.

Rahfa-san

Lory Higurashi

Kyu Uchiha L

Sakura-princesa

Kammy Engels Black

Kagome Juju Assis

Lariinha

Aggie 18

Kaori-sann

Obrigada Meninas (são todas garotas neh?e obrigada também aos que leram, mas não deixaram review.

**BEIJÂO**


End file.
